Sag mir was Schmutziges (Sure Got a Dirty Mouth)
by vanillefisch
Summary: Weecest - Sam/Dean - Habt ihr euch je gewundert, wie Dean seine Vorliebe für Dirty Talk entwickelt hat? Hier ist der Ursprung; wie Sam und Dean ihre Gefühle füreinander körperlich werden lassen. (Diese Geschichte wurde von Justine Samulet Delarge geschrieben, ich übersetze sie lediglich. Alle Rechte, außer natürlich die Charaktere, liegen bei ihr.)
1. Das erste Mal

This story was originally written by Justine Samulet Delarge. You can find her on tumblr (deanplease) and of course on fanfiction net (Go check her out, she's amazing!). I just translate it into German. Enjoy!

Der Geruch von frischer Orange lag in der Küche, als Sam von der Schule nach Hause kam. Dean lehnte über dem Tisch und befreite eine Orange sorgfältig von ihrer Schale, sodass diese in einer langen Spirale herunterhing.

"Hey Sammy."

Sam ließ seinen Rucksack, der so schwer mit Büchern beladen war, dass die Träger sich unter dem Gewicht durchstreckten, auf den Boden fallen und setzte sich auf den Stuhl schräg gegenüber von Dean.

"Was machst du da?"

"Nähen üben." Sam nahm sich eine weitere Orange aus der Schüssel, riss die Schale in großen Stücken ab und stopfte sich ein Stück der saftigen Frucht in den Mund.

"An einer Orange."

"Ja. Ich nähe die Schale wieder an. Wenn man's richtig macht, kann man nicht 'mal mehr die Nähte sehen. Also wenn du dir auf der Jagd das Gesicht aufreißt, weil du zu dämlich bist, kann ich dich wieder hübsch aussehen lassen." Sam rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, warf Dean einen bösen Blick zu und widmete sich wieder seiner Orange, tat so als ob er Dean nicht beachtete.

Dean fischte eine Nadel aus dem Nähkasten. Sam sah ihm aus dem Augenwinkel zu. Dean stach die Nadel in das weiße Mark und begann, es wieder zusammenzunähen. Seine Finger waren ziemlich feinfühlig für einen solch maskulinen Teenager. Sam brauchte ein paar Augenblicke, die Entscheidung, Dean zu ignorieren zu vernachlässigen und sah ihm schließlich, an einem Stück Orange lutschend, bei der Arbeit zu.

Als er fertig war, befanden sich an einigen Stellen noch Lücken und Risse, aber da, wo er die Stiche genau richtig gesetzt hatte, sah die Schale perfekt aus, als ob er sie nie zerrissen hätte.

Sam starrte seinen Bruder mit einem Blick an, bei dem er leugnen würde, dass es tatsächlich Bewunderung sein könnte. Aber Dean erkannte genau, was für ein Ausdruck das war und grinste.

Sam lehnte sich nach vorn. "Zeigst du's mir?" Dean pulte noch eine Orange ab und zeigte Sam mit Geduld und Sorgfalt, wie man die Haut einer Zitrusfrucht fachgerecht wieder zusammennäht.

Als Dean nach seinem Date mit einem heißen Feger aus dem Ort durch die Tür stolzierte, war John am Telefon und posaunte die Details eines Hinweises auf eine mögliche Dämonensichtung heraus. Sam lag ausgestreckt auf dem abgenutzten Sofa, seine nackten Füße über den Rand hinausragend, und las ein dickes Buch über haitianischen Voodoo. Dean grinste ihn frech an, bekam als Reaktion aber nur einen mürrischen Blick von Sam, der sich dafür entschied, ihn zu ignorieren.

"Rück 'n Stück, Francis" Dean schob Sams Beine von der Couch, drehte ihn in Position und ließ sich neben ihn fallen.

"Bäh. Du riechst nach Sex, Mann!" Sam zog seine Beine ein und setzte sich auf sie, um sich von Dean zurückzuziehen.

Deans Lippen zuckten und er kratzte sich am Bauch. "Woher willst du das wissen, Sammy?"

"Weil mein Bruder 'ne verdammte Schlampe ist, deshalb." Sam errötete. "Du riechst immer danach. Die ganze Zeit." Dean versuchte, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, aber Sam drehte seinen Kopf weg, weigerte sich, Dean anzuschauen.

Dean sah ihn einen langen Moment lang an. Schaute nur. Aufmerksam. Nachdenkend. Bis Sam sich hin und her wand, weil er sich wegen Deans prüfendem Blick unbehaglich fühlte. Dann lehnte er sich ganz nah zu Sam hinüber.

"Willst du wissen, wie es ist?"

Sam ließ sein Buch fallen.

"Nein. Ekelhaft." Dean sah in an, seine grünen Augen flackerten.

"Wie es sich anfühlt, seine Finger in ein Mädchen zu stecken?" Dean konnte nicht glauben, was er da sagte. Entgegengesetzt zur Meinung der Öffentlichkeit war Dean eigentlich mehr als nur ein bisschen schüchtern. Aber Sams Gesichtsausdruck hatte in etwa den gleichen Effekt wie die beste Droge der Welt. Dean schluckte und rückte ein bisschen näher. "Sie für dich schön feucht zu bekommen?" Diese Wörter zu Sam zu sagen, ließ ihm selbst einen Schauer über den Rücken fahren. Dean leckte sich über die Lippen, immernoch Sam anschauend und das schien schon auszureichen. Er hatte Sam am Haken.

"Weißt du, ein Mädchen hat auch Lippen, ungefähr so"-Dean ließ die Rückseite seiner Finger über seinen Mund fahren- "aber da unten. Und du musst an ihnen vorbei, um reinzukommen. Und oben drauf ist ihr Kitzler. Der ist wie ein klitzekleiner Schwanz. Also, sie stehen zwar total drauf, wenn du deine Finger reinsteckst, aber um sie richtig heiß zu machen, musst du deinen Daumen über den Kitzler fahren lassen."

Sam rutschte auf dem Sofa hin und her, auf seinen Wangen bildeten sich erneut, heiße, rote Stellen. Dean wollte seinen Bruder eigentlich nur in Verlegenheit bringen, aber da passierte noch etwas anderes.. Irgendwie wollte er nicht aufhören. Auf einmal war die Luft zwischen ihnen ziemlich dick.

"Und wenn du willst, dass die Mädchen ihren Verstand verlieren, musst du sie lecken." Als er diese Worte hörte, öffnete Sam ganz leicht seinen Mund und ließ seine Zungenspitze unbewusst über seine Lippen fahren. Deans Schwanz zuckte bei dem Anblick. "Sie lieben das."

"Echt?"

Sams hauchige Stimme machte Dean sofort fast steinhart.

"Werden verrückt. Ziehen dir in den Haaren. Machen diese kleinen, süßen Geräusche. Wenn du sie richtig schön leckst, betteln sie sogar." Sam rutschte hin und her und Dean wusste, dass er nur Platz für seinen steifen Schwanz in seiner Jeans machen wollte. Steif wegen Dean. Wegen dem, was Dean sagte.

"Wie.. wie denn genau?" Sams Gesicht war knallrot, und trotzdem sah er nicht vor Scham weg. Die Kombination aus Unschuldigkeit und Dreistigkeit traf Dean fast wie ein Schnellzug. In seinem ganzen Leben war er noch nie so erregt gewesen.

"Zum Beispiel so: 'Bitte, Gott, bitte, fick mich.'" Dean rieb seine Hand über seinen Oberschenkel, wollte Sam anfassen, traute sich aber nicht. Sams Pupillen waren groß und dunkel.

"Das.. das sagen sie wirklich?" Dean lehnte sich noch ein Stück weiter zu Sam herüber und ließ seine Zunge aus Gewohnheit über seine Unterlippe fahren. Sams Blick folgte ihr, er schaute wie versteinert zu.

"Zu mir schon." Dean konnte nicht anders, als eingebildet zu grinsen. Das war einfach Teil seines Charakters. Und er war stolz darauf, wie gut er darin war. Er wartete darauf, dass Sam wieder aufschaute und ihre Blicke trafen sich. "Ich kann sie betteln lassen, Sammy. 'Mach schon… fick mich. Will dich in mir haben. Will, dass du mich hart fickst.'"

Sam zitterte so sehr, dass Dean die Vibrationen durch die Kissen spürte. Und dann sprang er vom Sofa auf und sprintete die Treppe hinauf.

John steckte seinen Kopf durch die Küchentür. "Mann, Dean, machst du's deinem Bruder wieder schwer?"

Dean grinste nur und dachte _„Du hast ja keine Ahnung."_.


	2. Ich erklär's dir

John schmiss den Rest ihrer Sachen in den Kofferraum des Impalas und stellte die Kühlbox mit Getränken und Sandwiches auf den Vordersitz. Sam und Dean stritten zu oft darüber, wer auf dem Beifahrersitz mitfahren durfte, also hatte John beschlossen, dass der Frontsitz für Essen und als Ablage genutzt werden sollte, und die Rückbank für die Teenager. Besonders bei Trips quer durch das Land, bei denen sie versuchten, Geld zu sparen, indem sie alle im Wagen übernachteten.

Sam schmiss sich mit einem Klatscher auf die Rückbank. Dean haute ihm gegen die Schulter. "Hör auf mich anzufassen." Sam sah Dean böse an. Er war jetzt schon eine lange Zeit ziemlich gereizt, seit dem Tag, an dem er und Dean auf dem Sofa geredet hatten. Sie wussten beide warum, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

"Bist du dir da sicher?" Deans Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kecken Lächeln und Sam errötete.

"Benehmt euch da hinten, okay? Sonst wird das eine sehr, sehr lange Fahrt." John schnallte sich an und manövrierte den Impala auf den endlos langen schwarzen Asphaltstreifen.

Sie fuhren schon den ganzen Tag lang, hielten zwischendurch an Raststätten an, um sich die Beine zu vertreten oder einen Happen zu essen, und jetzt war es schon dunkel. John fuhr mit einem Ellbogen aus dem offenem Fenster gestreckt, kühle Nachtluft zog durch das Auto, klassische Rockmusik ertönte aus dem Radio. Gerade fing Heart's Magic Man an zu spielen und John drehte die Lautstärke auf.

Dean nutzte die Gelegenheit aus.

Er lehnte sich gegen seinen sich im Halbschlaf befindenden Bruder und legte einen Arm um dessen Schulter. "Hey, Sam."

"Mmm?", machte Sam schläfrig.

Dean kam näher und flüsterte Sam zu, "Das eine Mädchen in Branson? Beste kleine Schwanzlutscherin, die ich je gesehen hab'. Wollte dir von ihr erzählen."

Sam wurde sofort hellwach und beobachtete seinen Vater im Rückspiegel. Johns Augen waren auf die Straße fixiert, er beachtete die ruhigen Teenager auf dem Rücksitz nicht.

"Er kann uns nicht hören, wegen der Musik. Ist schon gut." Sam schluckte heftig, streckte seinen Hals, als er Deans warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spürte.

"Ich weiß, dass du noch nie ein Mädchen gefickt hast. Aber hat dir schon mal jemand einen geblasen, Sammy?" Sam schüttelte den Kopf, seine Haare verdeckten seine Augen. "Hab' ich mir fast gedacht. Zu schade eigentlich. Einfach zu schüchtern, oder Sam? Bist doch ein gutaussehender Junge."

Sam sah Dean an. "Meinst du?"

"Ja, verdammt. Bist immerhin MEIN Bruder."

Sam war still. Dean wartete und hielt den Atem an. "Also... wie ist es?"

Dean atmete aus. "Ein Blowjob? Verdammt gut. Wie Küssen und Wichsen zusammengemischt. Aber man bläst nicht wirklich. Komisch, dass es dann 'Blow Job' heißt. Sollte eher 'Suck Job' heißen. Schau her, du machst einfach deine Lippen ein bisschen über die Zähne, sodass es nicht weh tut" (und Dean wusste genau dass er sagen sollte 'sie' macht 'ihre' Lippen über die Zähne, aber das war überhaupt nicht das, was er sagte.) und nimmst zuerst nur ein kleines Stück in den Mund, und dann saugst du daran. Und bewegst deine Zunge über die Unterseite. Weißt schon, über den Teil, wo es sich richtig gut anfühlt, wenn du dir einen runterholst." Und Dean wusste, dass Sam das ab und zu tat, hatte ihn nachts schon oft gehört, die kleinen, schnellen Atemzüge, fast wie Schluchzer, sein ganzer Körper unter Spannung, in die Decke eingerollt, und er wollte einfach neben Sam ins Bett schlüpfen und seine Finger (___Gott, seinen Mund.._) um Sams Schwanz legen und ihn zittern und nur für ihn kommen lassen.

Und Sam zitterte. Hörte seinem Bruder zu, wie er ihm so schmutzige Dinge sagte.

"Dann nimmst du ihn tiefer rein. Hältst deine Lippen ganz fest drumherum und bewegst deinen Mund hoch und runter und saugst." Sam zitterte noch stärker. "Und du bewegst deine Zunge. Wenn du übst, kannst du ihn bis zum Anschlag in den Mund nehmen. Das nennt man 'Deep-Throating'." Sams Atem beschleunigte sich. Nur wegen Deans Worten. Es war, als wenn Dean ihn am ganzen Körper berührte, nur mit seinen Worten. Das machte ihn verrückt. Dean wusste Bescheid, was für einen Effekt das auf Sam hatte und ihm gefiel es. Kannte all die Anzeichen. Und Sam zeigte jedes einzelne davon. Dean atmete tief ein, um sich selbst zu beruhigen—es könnte so schnell vorbei sein, oder total schief gehen—und fuhr dann mit dem Mund über Sams Ohr.

Sam ___stöhnte __richtig_.

Dean wäre fast auf der Stelle gekommen.

Ihre Augen trafen sich. Keiner der Beiden schaute weg. Sie hatten gerade eine dünne, unsichtbare Grenze überschritten. Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr. Und Dean würde nichts davon zurücknehmen, auch nicht wenn eine Horde Dämonen ihn dazu brachte.

Und es machte ihn noch wagemutiger.

Deans Lippen schwebten über Sams Hals als er ihm zuflüsterte, "Fühlt sich wirklich gut an, Sammy. So gut. Der Mund von jemandem an deinem Schwanz, warm und feucht, und er schaut dich an, beobachtet dich, während du zuschaust, wie dein Schwanz gelutscht wird, macht es so gut für dich..." Und damit war es so weit, Sam erzitterte, vergrub die Nägel seiner Linken Hand in Deans Oberschenkel, und keuchte, "Dean."

"Verdammte Scheiße... Sammy... Bist du gerade..?" Dean fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch Sams strubbelige Haare.

Sam vergrub sein Gesicht in Deans Schulter, um seine Schüchternheit zu verbergen. "Ja."

"Ich hab' dich nicht mal angefasst."

"Mochte eben, was du gesagt hast." Sams Stimme wurde von Deans Hemd gedämpft.

Dean fühlte sich benommen, euphorisch. "Du bist in deine Hose gekommen… bloß weil ich so schmutzig geredet hab'." Sam kuschelte sich näher an Dean.

"Ich frag' Dad, ob er an einem Rasthof anhalten kann. Dann machen wir dich sauber." _Und verschaffen mir auch ein wenig Erleichterung_. Er war so erregt, dass er schon fast ein Loch durch seine Jeans stach.

"Hey, Dean? Das was du gesagt hast..?"

"Ja?"

Sam sah mit großen Augen zu ihm auf und flüsterte, "Wenn wir anhalten…Bringst du's mir dann bei? Deinen Schwanz zu lutschen?"

Jetzt brauchte Dean keine Erleichterung mehr. Nur noch ein feuchtes Handtuch.


	3. Alles, was du willst

John lenkte den Impala auf das Gelände des Rasthofs und stieg aus, um zu tanken "Ihr geht rein und holt euch was zu essen. Ich füll' das Öl auf und schau nach dem Licht. Gebt mir zwanzig Minuten." John nahm sein Portemonnaie und drückte Dean ein paar Scheine in die Hand. "Und ja, Dean, du kannst dir auch Kuchen holen. Aber keinen Kuchen als Ersatz für's Abendbrot."

Dean wollte gar keinen Kuchen. Nicht jetzt. Er wollte Sam. Aber egal, was Sam eben im Auto gesagt hatte, eine schäbige Rasthoftoilette war eigentlich nicht das, was er sich für Sams und sein erstes Mal vorgestellt hatte. Als Sam ihn also in die Männertoilette zerrte, legte er eine Hand auf seine Schulter und hielt ihn davon ab, ihn gegen die Wand zu drücken.

Sam wurde bleich. Er ging einen Schritt zurück, versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten und drehte sich um.

"Oh, verdammt, Sam. Ich wollte nicht…"

"Ich wusste, dass du ausflippst. Ich wusste es." Sam wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Pullovers durchs Gesicht. Dean näherte sich Sam und schlang seine Arme von hinten um ihn. Sam versuchte ihn abzuschütteln, aber Dean drückte ihn nur noch fester.

"Schon gut, Sammy. Ich flipp' nicht aus. Versprochen."

Sam brach in Tränen aus, seine Brust hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig als er versuchte gleichmäßig zu atmen, um die Panik loszuwerden, die entstanden war, als Dean ihn wegdrückte.

"Komm her." Dean drehte Sam herum, sodass er ihn ansah und wischte die Tränen von seinem Gesicht. "Es ist einfach… Sam, wir sind in einer öffentlichen Toilette. Ich mein' nur, als ich über unser erstes Mal nachgedacht hab', habe ich mir eigentlich nicht sowas hier vorgestellt."

Sam schniefte, ein kleines Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. "Du hast es dir vorgestellt? Du hast drüber nachgedacht?"

Dean kam näher und atmete Sams Geruch ein, er roch nach 'Grüner Apfel'-Shampoo, Süßigkeiten und _einfach nach Sam_. "Die ganze Zeit. Ich denke ständig daran." Dean griff nach Sams Hemd. "Wollte nur, dass es schön für dich ist. Das erste Mal. Unser erstes Mal. Nicht in irgendeiner Rasthoftoilette."

Sams Mund zitterte, und Dean war verloren. Einfach so.

"Dean. Ich kann nicht zurück ins Auto mit dir, ohne zumindest…"

Dean sah sich um, die weißen Wandfliesen, die fleckigen Urinale, das rostige Waschbecken. "Nicht hier. Nicht so. Du wirst dich immer daran erinnern und du... verdienst 'was besseres."

"Alter, Dean, Ich werd' sterben. Ich sterbe, verdammt." Sam griff nach Deans Hüfte und zog ihn gegen sich. Deans Augen wurden groß.

"Gott, du könntest Diamanten schneiden, so hart wie du bist."

Sam bewegte sich gegen Dean, vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Haaren, und gab eines der kleinen Geräusche von sich, die Dean nachts schon so oft von ihm gehört hatte. Seine Stimme war sanft und brüchig. "Willst du, dass ich bettle?"

Die Liebe, die Hitze, _das Bedürfnis_ explodierte in Dean zu einem perfekten Sturm. Der Raum war plötzlich Nebensache, das einzige, was zählte, war Sam. Sam, und eine Wand, gegen die er ihn drücken konnte, und ein Boden, auf dem sie stehen konnten. Dean griff nach Sams Shirt, presste ihn gegen die Wand und küsste ihn.

Und Gott, er könnte Sam küssen, bis die beiden alt wurden. Die Temperatur seiner Lippen, ihre Form und ihr Widerstand, wie er sich für Dean öffnete, alles war perfekt. Als wenn Sam für ihn gemacht worden wäre.

Nur für ihn.

Dean riss seinen Mund weg und attackieret Sams Hals, leckte an seiner Kehle, knabberte an seinem Schlüsselbein, ließ seine Hände unter Sams Shirt verschwinden, Dinge murmelnd, süße, schmutzige Dinge, die er nicht länger zurückhalten konnte, verdammt schmutzige Dinge, die seit Jahren in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten, ohne dass er es je realisiert hatte, Dinge, die so lang zurückgehalten worden waren, dass sie herausgebrüllt werden wollten.

"…ich geb dir alles, alles was du willst, Gott, Sam, wie du dich anfühlst, machst mich verrückt, ich kann nicht mal mehr denken, verdammt…was ich mit dir machen werde, Kleiner…" Sam stöhnte und schauderte bei dem Gedanken. Dean nahm Sams Brustwarze zwischen zwei Finger und drückte leicht. Sam bog seinen Rücken durch und keuchte bei dem leichten Schmerz auf. "Ja, will, das du bettelst, Sammy, nach meinem Schwanz bettelst, danach bettelst, dass ich dich ficke, in deinen Mund komme, in deinem Hintern komme, dich so schön ausfülle… dass du mich anbettelst, dich kommen zu lassen, so schön, für mich zu kommen… und das werde ich, du wirst so hart kommen, wieder und wieder, wirst meinen Namen schreien…" Sam keuchte und stöhnte, eine dünne Schweißschicht auf seiner Haut, gab sich Dean vollkommen hin. "So verdammt heiß, Sammy…" Dean öffnete seine Jeans und schob Sams Hand hinein, biss in den fleischigen Teil von Sams Schulter, als Sams Haut endlich seine berührte.

"Das, Kleiner, das ist alles für dich, so viel Schwanz, nur für dich, das wolltest du schon so lange, oder…?" Sam streichelte Deans Schwanz, rieb sich an seinem Bein, und der Schall in Deans Ohren konnte nicht übertönen, was Sam immer wieder verzweifelt von sich gab: "Dean, bitte, ich kann nicht mehr, bitte lass mich kommen, Dean, bitte, will für dich kommen, bitte, ich mach alles, was du willst, Dean, bitte…"

Sein Bruder. Sein wunderschöner, witziger, brillianter, unerträglicher Bruder. Bettelte so schön.

Dean war der glücklichste Mann der ganzen Welt.

Als plötzlich sein Bedürfnis, zu kommen, in den Hintergrund trat (___Sammy kommt immer zuerst_), fiel Dean auf die Knie, um Sam zu zeigen, was er ihm wert war. Er nahm den obersten Knopf von Sams Hose in den Mund, riss seinen Kopf kräftig zur Seite und trennte die gesamte Knopfleiste aus ihren Löchern. Sams Mund blieb offen stehen und Dean grinste. Er war auch beeindruckt gewesen, als jemand das bei ihm das erste Mal gemacht hatte. Und ohne Zögern, obwohl er vorher noch nie einen anderen Kerl mit dem Mund verwöhnt hatte, nahm er Sams (wunderschönen___, Gott, fast wie ein Kunstwerk_) Schwanz in seinen Mund und zeigte Sam, wie man es machte.


	4. Los, Cowboys!

Sam konnte seinen Blick nicht von Dean abwenden, er saß ihm am schmalen Tisch des Diners direkt gegenüber und schaufelte Pommes Frites in seinen Mund mit dem schüchternsten Lächeln, das Sam je von ihm gesehen hatte. Als er zwei Finger in den Mund steckte und das Salz ableckte, einfach aus Gewohnheit, machte Sam ein kleines Geräusch.

Dean schaute auf. Sams Wangen waren rot, der Mund leicht geöffnet, sein Blick ruhte auf Deans Lippen, die über seine beiden Finger gestülpt waren. Dean erinnerte sich, wo sein Mund gerade noch gewesen war (gierig an Sams Schwanz in der Toilettenkabine___, die Fliesen hart an seinen Knien, er selbst mit seinem eigenen Schwanz in der Hand, den er wie wild streichelte, die hilflosen Atemgeräusche, die sein Sammy von sich gab, zitternd, als ob er jeden Moment auseinanderfallen würde, und dann, oh Gott, wie er schmeckte, der Geschmack, den er sich schon so oft vorgestellt hatte, flutete seinen Mund_), und er wurde rot bis zu den Ohren.

"Du wirst rot." Sam nahm sich eine Pommes Frites von Deans Teller, von seinem eigenen Essen waren nur noch fettige Krümel übrig.

"Und?" Dean machte einen auf cool.

"Du wirst nie rot."

Dean schürzte die Lippen, öffnete seinen Mund… "Kann ich nicht leugnen."

Sam konzentrierte sich auf seine Pommes und schaute dann durch seine dichten Wimpern zu Dean auf. "Süß."

"Was ist süß?" John setzte sich neben Dean, er roch nach Rostlöser und Benzin.

Jetzt war Sam an der Reihe, nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte.

Dean kam ihm zur Rettung. "Sam steht auf die Bedienung." Er nahm einen großen Schluck von seiner Cola und grinste Sam an.

"Dean!" Sam wusste, wie er mitzuspielen hatte. Er weitete seine Augen nur ein bisschen und setzte sich dann gerade hin.

"Mag ihren Hintern. Meint, dass der süß ist."

"Schnauze!" Sam wurde rot, was ihm in letzter Zeit öfter vorkam.

John sah sich den angeschlagenen Sam an und brach in Gelächter aus. "Habe mich schon gefragt, wann du so weit bist, Kind. Hab' mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Es gibt viel mehr im Leben als zu lernen und mit Dean rumzuhängen."

Sam regte sich darüber ein wenig auf und schaute verschämt drein.

John machte sich bei der Bedienung bemerkbar. "Kann ich eine Tasse Kaffee bekommen-schwarz-und die Karte, bitte?"

Die Bedienung, die wirklich einen süßen Hintern hatte, wurde ein wenig nervös, wie jede Frau, wenn einer der Winchesters seine volle Flirtpalette offenbarte.

John diskutierte mit Dean darüber, wann die Versicherungsplakette des Impalas erneuert werden müsste. Sam langweilte das bloß und er stand auf, um die Verkaufsabteilung des Rasthofes unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Sowas hatte er noch nie zuvor gesehen. Es war wie die _Mall of America_ für Trucker. Neben dem Normalen Angebot an Öl und anderen Fahrzeugflüssigkeiten gab es hier alles, was ein Trucker auf Beutetour gebrauchen konnte. Regale voller Ersatzteile. Bettwäsche. Kleidung. Bücher und DvDs. CDs. Dosen- und Mikrowellenessen, dessen Menge fast einen kleinen Supermarkt ausfüllen könnte. Und Dinge, von denen Sam nicht einmal wusste, dass sie existierten. Eine riesige Auswahl von Dingen mit Adaptern für den Zigarettenanzünder: Pizzaöfen, Kaffeemaschinen, Schongarer, Herdplatten, kleine Kühlschränke, Grille, Fernseher, Bratpfannen, sogar Popcornmaschinen.

Sam wanderte durch die Regale und schaute sich alles genau an.

Er stoppte seine Reise bei der Bettwäsche. "Boah." Neben den Reisekissen und Mikrofaser-Decken gab es ein Bettwäscheset der Dallas Cowboys. Doppelbettgröße, mit passenden Kissenbezügen und Decke, mit dem Logo und Teamnamen versehen.

Sam und Dean hatten sich einst dazu entschlossen, dass sie zwar keine richtige Heimat hatten, aber trotzdem eine Lieblingsmannschaft haben könnten. Also suchten sie sich die Cowboys aus, erklärten sie zum besten Team der NFL, und schauten sich ihre Spiele an, wann immer sie die Chance dazu hatten.

Sam fuhr mit dem Finger über die dicke Plastikverpackung, in die die Bettwäsche eingepackt war. Sie hatten nur ein paar dünne Decken im Auto, alles wichtige, was sie besaßen, hatten sie zu Bobby gebracht, und das Wetter war doch kälter, als John vorausgesagt hatte. Und die Heizung im Impala funktionierte nur Zeitweise.

"Cowboys-Fan?" Eine schwache, nasale Stimme ertönte in Sams rechtem Ohr. Ein Trucker, Ende 50, stand bei ihm zwischen den Regalen, sein dicker Bauch quoll über die Lone Star State-Gürtelschnalle.

"Ja, sir." Sam steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. "Mein Bruder und ich."

"Naja, da habt ihr 'nen exzellenten Geschmack."

Sam beschaute noch einmal die Plastikverpackung der Bettwäsche. Er hatte kein Geld und wusste, dass John auf keinen Fall mitspielen würde, das wenige Geld, das sie hatten, für etwas so unnötiges auszugeben.

Der Trucker griff nach einem Kissen vom Stapel. "Habt ihr euch in letzter Zeit die Spiele angeschaut?"

Sam senkte seinen Kopf. "Nein, sir. Wir…mein Dad und wir, wir ziehen viel herum." Sam schaute aus dem Fenster zum Impala. Sogar in der beginnenden Dämmerung konnte man noch den Stapel Decken auf dem Frontsitz erkennen.

Der Trucker schnappte diese Information auf, beschaute sich den kleinen Jungen vor ihm, ein wenig mager für sein Alter, in zerissenen Jeans, die ihm gute zwei Zentimeter zu kurz waren, und einem ausgeblichenen T-Shirt.

Er bearbeitete das Stück Kaugummi in seinem Mund. "Macht ihr so eine Art 'Road-Trip'?"

Sam blinzelte mit Dankbarkeit für die Lüge. "Ja. Wir wollen meinen Onkel Bobby in South Dakota besuchen."

"Schöner Staat." Eine unangenehme Pause. "Es wird spät. Wo bleibt ihr alle während der Nacht?"

Sam sagte nichts, Scham trübte seine Erscheinung.

Der Trucker sah ihn verständnisvoll an. "Schlaft ihr im Auto? Ist wenigstens eine gute Art, Geld zu sparen." Sams Gesicht leuchtete auf. "Mann, ich schlafe jeden verdammten Tag in meinem Wagen." Er streckte seine Hand aus. "Ich bin Bud."

Sam schüttelte sie. "Sam."

"Sam. Guter Name für einen Jungen." Bud schmiss das Kissen, das er festhielt, in Sams Arme. "Halt das fest." Er griff nach der eingepackten Bettwäsche und zwei weiteren Kissen und begab sich zur Kasse "Kommst du jetzt mal mit, oder was?"

Sam folgte ihm, "Moment, warten Sie doch mal—"

"Nö. Das nimmst du an. Heute Nacht wird's kalt." Bud sah hinunter zu Sam. "Und ich weiß ein bisschen was über das Reisen auf der Straße, Kind. Man wird ziemlich einsam, nur du und die Dunkelheit und die Straße, die nie aufhört. Mein Geheimnis? Gute Kissen. Gute Decken. Schöne Bettwäsche. Macht einen riesigen Unterschied, auch wenn man trotzdem nur auf dem Rücksitz schlafen kann."

Bud bezahlte alles, brachte Sam raus zum Auto mit den Kissen und der Bettwäsche und reichte ihm den Kassenzettel. "Das zeigst du deinem Dad, damit er weiß, dass du das nicht geklaut hast"

"Er wird Fragen stellen. Warum."

Bud schluckte sein Kaugummi herunter und stand einen Moment lang da. "Ich hatte einen Jungen. Ein bisschen jünger als du. Und er ist gestorben". Bud kaute auf seiner Lippe herum und atmete scharf durch die Nase ein, schenkte Sam dann ein kleines, trauriges Lächeln. "Sein Lieblingsteam waren die Cowboys."

Bud blieb bei Sam, als dieser die Bettsachen ins Auto beförderte. Die größeren Sachen steckte er in den Kofferraum, nachdem er alle Taschen mit Kleidung und Handtüchern von dort entfernt hatte. Diese legte er über die kleineren Sachen, bis er ein Nest aus weichen Dingen gebaut hatte, das auf gleicher Höhe mit dem Rücksitz war.

Bud sagte, "Warte einen Moment." Er ging zu seinem Auto, mit seinem neuen Kissen im Arm, für so einen großen Mann bewegte er sich ziemlich schnell, und dann kam er mit etwas großem, blauem im Arm zurück. "Hier. Das braucht ihr mehr als ich."Es war ein dickes, rechteckiges Stück Schaumstoff. Er half Sam, es über den gesamten Rücksitz und all die Taschen zu legen, sodass alles eine ebenmäßige, weiche Oberfläche bildete. "Ja, das mein ich. Fast wie ein richtiges Bett, Kind." Bud schaute auf seine Uhr. "Hey, ich liege ein bisschen in der Zeit zurück. Muss langsam los. Passt auf euch auf, okay?"

Sam überkam das Verlangen, den Mann zu umarmen, aber dachte, dass es vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee war.

Und dann tat er es trotzdem.

Sam wickelte die große Decke um alles und glättete die Oberfläche, breitete eine weitere Decke darauf aus, und legte dann die weiß-blaue Dallas Cowboys-Decke obendrauf. Die zwei Kissen stopfte er in die Bezüge und lehnte sie gegen die Wagentür (nachdem er sicherstellte, dass sie auch ja richtig geschlossen war).

Als John seinen Burger aufgegessen und Dean ihn davon überzeugt hatte, dass die Steuerplakette noch nicht erneuert werden müsste, hatte Sam alles fertig hergerichtet.

Dean starrte nur mit großen Augen auf die Cowboys Bettwäsche im hinteren Teil des Autos, während Sam alles atemlos erklärte.

Sobald John verstanden hatte, dass 1) die Sachen alle legal erworben worden waren, 2) der Mann kein Pädophiler war und er 3) vor 10 Minuten abgereist war, entspannte er sich.

"Das ist eigentlich ziemlich nett, Sam. Da hätte ich auch dran denken können." John besah sich das Bett, zur Abfahrt bereitgemacht, und das Licht, das über das Gesicht seines jüngsten Sohnes tanzte, die Überraschung und den Stolz seines Ältesten, und blinzelte ein paar Mal schnell hintereinander. "Ihr beide werdet heute Nacht gut schlafen können." Er wuschelte durch Sams Haare. "Gut gemacht, Sohn."

John mag vielleicht nicht mitbekommen haben, wie Sams Gesicht unter dem Lob seines Vaters aufblühte.

Aber Dean schon.

Sie wechselten von Jeans zu Jogginghosen (die Sam schlauerweise nicht als Teil der Matratze verstaut, sondern dahin befördert hatte, wo man gut herankam). Sam bestand darauf, dass Dean sich zuerst hinlegte, hob die Decke ein Stück für ihn an, stand draußen um ihm seine Schuhe auszuziehen, einen nach dem anderen, strahlte Dean an, als er sich unter die Decke kuschelte und seinen Kopf auf die brandneuen Kissen legte. Sam warf Deans Turnschuhe auf den Vordersitz, setzte sich auf den Rand und zog seine eigenen aus, und lachte dann, als Dean ihn unter den Achseln griff und nach hinten ins Auto zog.

Dean warf die Decke über Sam. Die beide kuschelten sich in die Bettwäsche, weideten sich in der Weichheit, Wäme und _Cowboy_haftigkeit des Ganzen.

"Habt ihr's schön warm?" Johns Gesichtsausdruck war weich und die Liebe in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Sam und Dean nickten gleichzeitig.

"Stört's euch, wenn ich ein bisschen Musik anmache?"

"Nö." Sprach Dean für Beide von ihnen.

John durchwühlte die Box mit Kassetten, wählte Led Zeppelin II aus und machte sie leise an. Whole Lotta Love ertönte durch die Lautsprecher. Für Sam und Dean Winchester, gewöhnt an die Vorliebe für den Rock der 70er ihres Vaters, hätte es genauso gut ein Schlaflied sein können.

Als der Impala die Straße entlangrollte, und John seine Finger im Takt der Musik gegen das Lenkgrad schnippte, zog Dean Sam an sich in die Löffelchenstellung. "Das ist super, Sammy."

Sam kuschelte sich an Dean, legte seinen Arm über seine Hüfte. Er schniefte einmal. Dann noch einmal.

"Alles klar? Sammy?"

Sam wischte sich über die Augen. "Der beste Tag meines Lebens."

Dean gab Sam einen Kuss auf den Nacken, heimlich, ihre Position und die Dunkelheit schützten sie vor den Blicken ihres Vaters. "Für mich auch."

Seine Lippen blieben auf Sams Haut, hauchten Wärme über die kleinen Härchen auf Sams Hals, bis er zitterte. "Und der Tag ist noch nicht vorbei, Sammy."

Dean legte seine rechte Hand auf Sams Hüfte. Sein Mund wanderte genau hinter Sams Ohr. "Kannst du leise sein?"

Sam nickte.

"Ich meine, richtig, richtig leise. Keinen Mucks machen."

Sam nickte wieder, wollte es beweisen, indem er als Antwort nichts sagte.

Dean flüsterte, "Bist du ganz sicher? Will dich nämlich nochmal kommen lassen."

Sam stieß einen sanften, zitternden Atem aus. Deans Finger zogen kleine Kreise auf Sams Oberschenkel. "Hat mir echt gut gefallen. Da hinten. Dich kommen lassen."

Sam keuchte. Dean ließ seine Finger über Sams Oberschenkel wandern, immer näherkommend.

Deans Lippen waren jetzt ganz nah an Sams Ohr. "Mochtest du es? Für mich zu kommen?" What Is and What Should Never Be überspielte das Zischen der Autoheizung und versteckte seine Stimme.

Sam nahm Deans Hand in seine, führte seine Finger zu seinem Mund, formte mit seinen Lippen ein 'Ja'.

Dean zitterte wegen der unerwarteten Sinnlichkeit dieser kleinen Geste.

"Willst du nochmal für mich kommen?"

Sam nahm Deans Zeigefinger in den Mund, saugte daran, nickte, "Ja."

"Verdammt, Sam. Du bist so…" Ein leises Stöhnen, als Sam seinen Finger weiter in den Mund nahm, bis er ganz darin verschwunden war. "Wenn ich dich in ein richtiges Bett kriege, und es eine Tür gibt, die man abschließen kann, Kleiner…"

Sam stieß einen zischenden Atemzug aus, bog seinen Rücken durch, seinen Hintern gegen Deans Schritt.

"Pssst... sei leise."

Sam erschauderte.

"Dad ist einen halben Meter von uns entfernt. Ich kann dich nicht kommen lassen, wenn du nicht wirklich still bist und den Mund hältst."

Sam versenkte seine Zähne im brandneuen Kissen.

"Du schaffst das," flüsterte Dean. "Und wenn wir alleine sind, Sam... ich versprech's dir, dann kannst du so laut sein, wie du willst."

Sam drehte sich vorsichtig um, brachte seinen Mund an Deans Ohr. "Versprochen?"

Dean nickte.

"Ich hab Angst, dass ich schreie."

Der Gedanke daran, dass sein kleiner Bruder vor Lust, die Dean ihm bereitete, seine Lautstärke nicht herunterkurbeln könnte, ließ Dean fast kommen.

Er drehte Sam wieder zurück in seine ursprüngliche Position, drückte seinen Mund gegen Sams Ohr. "Ich werd dich noch zum Schreien bringen, Kleiner. Das versprech ich dir. Aber jetzt musst du noch leise sein. Ok?"

Sam zog tief die Luft ein und nickte dann.

"Wenn du's nicht zurückhalten kannst, drück dein Gesicht ins Kissen."

The Lemon Song hallte durchs Auto. Dean setzte sich auf. "Hey, Dad, kannst du das lauter stellen? Wir mögen das Lied."

John lächelte bei dem Gedanken, dass die Jungs die Musik seiner Jugend genauso mochten wie er, und drehte die Lautstärke auf.

Das gute an Jogginghosen ist, dass der Gummizug es sehr einfach macht, sie runterzuziehen. Nicht so gut während des Sportunterrichts, aber ideal, wenn man versucht, seinem kleinen Bruder unbemerkt auf dem Rücksitz eines Autos einen runterzuholen, während der Vater fährt.

Dean zog Sams Jogginghose unter der Decke herunter, und zog scharf die Luft ein, als er bemerkte, dass Sam nichts darunter trug. "Sammy," hauchte er und legte seine Hand um Sams Erektion. Sams Hand wühlte vor ihm nach etwas, fand das, wonach sie gesucht hatte, und übergab Dean eine kleine Tube Lotion. "Hast du das alles geplant?" fragte Dean. Sam schüttelte den Kopf.

Dean drückte leise ein wenig von der Lotion in seine Handfläche, schlüpfte wieder zurück unter die Decke und legte sie um Sams Schwanz.

Sam grub seine Zähne in den fleischigen Teil seiner Hand und versuchte, sich zu beherrschen.

"Nicht bewegen. Keinen Mucks machen." Dean ließ seine Hand auf und ab gleiten, so langsam, kostete es aus, wie es Sam erzittern ließ. "Gott, du bist echt empfindlich, oder?" Sein Flüstern wurde von der Musik übertönt, Robert Plant stöhnte, "Squeeze me baby, 'till the juice runs down my leg."

"Scheiße, Sam. Dazu hätten wir uns keinen besseren Song aussuchen können." Sam vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen, versuchte verzweifelt, still zu halten, während Dean seinen Schwanz bearbeitete, langsam, quälend langsam, total kontrolliert. "Halt still, Sam, Das machst du so gut."

Der Effekt von allem, süße, schmutzige Dinge in Sams Ohr zu flüstern, Sams Schwanz zu streicheln, Sam, der versuchen musste, still zu bleiben, aber fast den Verstand verlor, war schwindelerregend.

"Weißt du, was ich als erstes machen werde, wenn ich dich allein erwische, Süßer?" Noch ein Zittern. Sammy mochte Kosenamen. So gut zu wissen. "Werd' dir die Klamotten ausziehen, dich hinlegen, deine Beine weit spreizen…" Sam keuchte in das Kissen, sein Körper steif, sein Bauch bebend, während Dean seinen Schwanz langsam wichste, seine Bewegungen so unauffällig haltend, wie es ging. "…und ich werde deinen Hintern lecken, wie bei einem Mädchen."

Sam zog die Luft ein, und gab dann ein gedämpftes, abgehacktes Stöhnen von sich, über Deans ganze Hand spritzend.

"Verdammt, Sammy. Ich hab dich so lieb..." Sam war kaum von seinem Höhepunkt heruntergekommen, als Dean in Eile seine Jogginghose herunterzog, seinen Schwanz gegen Sams weichen Hintern rieb, einmal, zweimal, und dann kam er über Sams Rücken, heiß und feucht, biss Sam in den Muskel oben am Rücken, doll genug, dass Sam die Stelle noch tagelang spüren würde.

Sie lagen einfach dort, versuchten, zu Atem zu kommen, ohne preiszugeben, dass er vorher ziemlich knapp war, Dean presste seine Handfläche besitzergreifend gegen Sams immernoch zuckende Bauchmuskeln, Sam hatte seinen Kopf in den Nacken geworfen. Dann kicherte Dean. "Sieht aus, als wenn wir unsere brandneue Bettwäsche versaut hätten."

Sam presste Deans Hand an seine Lippen. "Bester Tag meines Lebens."


	5. Das ist erst der Anfang

Der Impala rumpelte den langen Pfad zu Bobbys Haus hinauf, die Scheinwerfer erleuchteten die Umgebung. Bobby stand im Türrahmen und hielt etwas in seinen Händen.

Sam und Dean stolperten von der Rückbank, versteift und wackelig, ihr Atem war in der kalten Luft sichtbar. John streckte seine langen Beine aus, kletterte vom Vordersitz und bückte sich, um seinen Rücken zu strecken.

Er schmiss die Arme um die Schultern seiner Söhne, einer auf jeder Seite, und sie gingen zur Haustür.

Bobby drückte John eine warme 'Bester Lehrer der Welt'-Tasse in die Hände und hielt den Jungs zwei weitere Tassen hin. "Hab mir gedacht, dass ihr das vielleicht brauchen könntet." John roch daran. Warmer Dampf, Bratapfel mit Zimt, stieg im in die Nase. "Hab mich mal an warmem Rum versucht. Aber mit Bourbon anstelle von Rum. Und ein bisschen Apfelwein. Und Gewürzen. Man, eigentlich ist es kein Stück wie heißer Rum, außer das es heiß ist."

Dean nahm einen Schluck, erwartete eine Alkoholfreie Version, und musste bei dem scharfen Geschmack blinzeln. Sam machte es Dean nach und war ebenfalls überrascht, als er den Alkohol schmeckte.

John hob eine Augenbraue und sah Bobby an.

"Was?", grummelte Bobby. "Nach allem was die Jungs durchgemacht haben, nach all dem Jagen, meinst du, sie sind zu jung für das bisschen Fusel?"

John konnte nicht widersprechen.

Bobby boxte John gegen die Schulter. "Jetzt bewegt euren Arsch hier rein, aber dalli. Ihr lasst die ganze warme Luft nach draußen." Als Sam und Dean in sein Zuhause eintraten, wuschelte er ihnen durch die Haare. "Schön euch wiederzusehen, Jungs."

Sam und Dean setzten sich auf das Sofa vor dem Kaminfeuer, Knie zusammengepresst, die Hände um die dampfenden Tassen gelegt, und ließen die Wärme ihren Körper durchströmen. Es war bereits ihre zweite Tasse, Bobby bestand darauf, und der Alkohol wandte sich durch ihre Blutbahnen, heizte sie genauso auf wie das Feuer im Kamin.

Zu ihrer linken befand sich ein großer Türbogen und man konnte in die Küche schauen. Bobby und John standen über den großen Tisch gebeugt, John zeigte mit dem Finger auf eine riesige Karte, während Bobby in einem dicken, in Leder gebundenem Buch blätterte.

Dean stieß Sam mit seiner Schulter an. "Endlich."

"Was?" Sam rieb seine rissigen Lippen aneinander.

"Hast aufgehört zu zittern. Endlich. Warst schon den ganzen Tag am Zittern."

Sam zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Das brach Deans Herz. Sam sollte nicht denken, dass es normal für sie war, tagelang wegen Kälte bis auf die Knochen zu zittern.

Aber das war es.

"Aber jetzt wird's schon wärmer, oder, Sammy?"

Sam pustete in Bobbys Kreation aus heißem Alkohol und Gewürzen und es stieg ein warmer Dampf um seinen Mund auf. "Ja. Fühlt sich gut an."

Dean sah John und Bobby zu, wie sie darüber stritten, was als als nächstes zu tun war. Dann legte er seinen Arm um Sam, nahm eine Körpersprache an, die ausdrücken wollte, dass er nur eine einfache Unterhaltung führen wollte und sagte: "Weißt du, was ich machen will, Sammy? Dich an den Strand mitnehmen. In Kalifornien. Wir schleichen uns an so einen riesigen Privatstrand. Wo niemand ist, außer wir."

Sam schlürfte sein Getränk, Augen sahen nach oben und beobachteten Dean über den Rand der Tasse.

Dean fuhr fort. "An einem richtig heißen Tag. Mitte Juli. Nehmen eine Kühlbox mit, bis oben hin voll mit Bier. Und eine große Strandmatte. Legen uns hin, nur du und ich, und lassen uns von der Sonne braten, bis es so heiß ist, dass wir's nicht mehr aushalten können."

Sam schloss die Augen, ließ Deans Worte auf sich wirken. Das gab Dean ein wenig Selbstvertrauen, denn es bedeutete 'Mach weiter'.

"Ja. Mach die Augen zu. Die Hitze vom Kamin? Das ist die Sonne auf deiner Haut." Dean schloss seine eigenen Augen, so tief im Moment versunken wie Sam, der jedes einzelne Wort von ihm gierig aufsaugte.

"Einfach in der Sonne liegen, den Wellen zuhören, bis uns heiß ist und wir schwitzen, und dann rennen wir ins Wasser."

Dean öffnete seine Augen, um sicherzustellen, dass John und Bobby nicht plötzlich über ihnen standen. Taten sie nicht.

"Dann lassen wir die Wellen über unsere Füße rollen. Ich stehe hinter dir, leg meine Arme um dich und halt dich fest, dass die Wellen dich nicht mit ins Meer ziehen." Sam und Dean waren in ihrem Leben genau ein mal am Strand gewesen, und Sam wurde immer schwindelig und fiel jedes Mal hin, als die Wellen seine Füße überspülten. "Küss' deinen Nacken. Leck das Salz von deiner Haut."

Sams Augen öffneten sich, Pupillen geweitet. Man konnte die Spannung zwischen den beiden fast greifen.

Sam sah herüber zu John und Bobby, die zwar ganz in ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten vertieft waren, die Jungs aber trotzdem ohne Probleme sehen konnten.

Er drehte sich wieder zu Dean, sah ihn mit seinen großen, braunen Augen an. "Und dann?"

Dean fühlte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten.

"Dann... machen wir ein Wettrennen zurück zur Decke. Und ich würde gewinnen."

"Haha."

"Ich würde gewinnen," darauf bestand Dean. "Machen uns ein paar Bier auf." Dean schob eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus Sams Gesicht. "Und ich schau dir zu, wie du deins trinkst. Wie du deinen Mund um den Flaschenhals legst."

Sam biss sich in die Unterlippe.

"Schau dir zu, wie du daran saugst. Werd dabei hart. Vielleicht gebe ich dir auch meinen Schwanz, einfach so."

Über Sams Lippen kam ein leises Wimmern.

"Gefällt dir das?" Dieser Satz, eigentlich das reinste Porno-Klischee, hatte bei Dean eine ganz ehrliche Bedeutung. Dean musste es wissen, ob Sam mochte, was er tat, ob er mochte, was Dean mit ihm vorhatte, ob er die Idee mochte, Deans Schwanz zu lutschen.

"Ja."

"Willst du, dass ich über dir stehe, meine Shorts runterziehe, die Flasche aus deinem Mund nehme und dir stattdessen meinen Schwanz gebe?"

Sam vergrub seine Finger in den Stoff der Couch und gab einen kleinen, verzweifelten Laut von sich.

Dean besah sich den Effekt, den seine Worte auf Sam hatten.

"Ich wette, du willst das. Wette, du kannst es schon spüren, oder, wie mein Schwanz in deinen Mund gleitet, ganz salzig vom Wasser, wie dein Mund sich darum weitet, wie du daran saugst…"

Sam leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen . "Dean. Ich will das."

"Ja?" Dean versuchte, die Fassung zu bewahren. "Dann zieh ich ihn raus und steck dir die Flasche wieder in den Mund, du trinkst einen Schluck. Ich steck meinen Schwanz wieder in deinen Mund, bevor du runterschluckst, sodass ich das kalte Bier an der Spitze spüren kann." Dean konnte es fast spüren, die prickelnden Bläschen an seiner sensiblen Haut, die eiskalte Flüssigkeit als Kontrast zur Hitze von Sams Mund.

Sam ließ seine Tasse fast fallen.

"Ja. Du würdest das für mich machen. Oder Sammy? Meinen Schwanz lutschen, mitten am Tag, am Strand."

Sam legte seine Hand auf Deans Oberschenkel und sah nervös zur Küche. Die Erwachsenen waren immer noch in ihren Plan vertieft.

"Ich würde alles machen. Alles für dich."

Dean lehnte sich für einen kurzen Moment zu Sam herüber, ließ seinen Mund an Sams Ohr wandern. "Das weiß ich, Kleiner."

Sam unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. "Dean." Seine Wangen waren gerötet.

"Na, wie geht's euch, Jungs?" Johns Stimme hallte durch Bobbys Wohnung wie die Predigt am Sonntag durch die Kirche.

Sams erstarrte. Dean rief zurück, "Uns geht's super. Wärmen uns nur ein bisschen auf."

"Ruft einfach, wenn ihr was braucht.", fügte Bobby hinzu.

"Sam. Dreh dich zu mir." Sam drehte sich so, dass er Dean anschaute, mit dem Rücken zur Küche. Dean wusste, dass er ein viel besseres Pokerface hatte und immerhin war _er_ es, der seinen kleinen Bruder mit seinem schmutzigen Mund verrückt machte.

"Wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Oh, ja. Du lutscht meinen Schwanz am Strand."

Sam sah Dean an, wie ein verhungernder Mann ein all-you-can-eat-Buffet ansehen würde. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war offen und einfach für Dean zu lesen: Sam hatte in seinem ganzen Leben nichts mehr gewollt, als Deans Schwanz in den Mund zu nehmen. Jetzt und hier, wenn Dean ihn lassen würde. Ihm wäre es egal, wenn sein Vater, Bobby, wenn jeder ihn verstoßen würde. Wenn Dean ihn nur lassen würde.

Sam wollte es so sehr. Wollte Dean.

Dean kaute auf seiner Unterlippe.

"Spürst du's, Sam? Die Sonne auf deiner Haut? Wie mein Schwanz in deinen Mund gleitet?"

Sam nickte, schluckte Luft.

"Wie du deinen Mund an mir bewegst. Meinen Schwanz leckst, daran saugst, schaust, wie weit du ihn in den Mund nehmen kannst. Mich mit dem Mund zum Höhepunkt bringst. Du willst das, oder Sammy?"

Dean musste es hören. Musste es sehen und hören und fühlen, jede Sekunde. Wie sehr Sam es wollte. Ihn wollte.

Sam öffnete seinen Mund und Dean erwartete ein wortloses Keuchen oder ein "Dean, bitte," oder ein "Ja."

Aber was er sagte war: "Wann hörst du endlich auf mich zu quälen und lässt es mich einfach machen, verdammt?"

Dean blinzelte erstaunt.

Sam drückte seine Kiefer fest aufeinander. "Du weißt, dass ich das will. Du weißt, wie gern ich das tun will."

Sams Körper war steif, Muskeln angespannt, und er zitterte wie eine Gitarrensaite, die gerade gezupft worden war.

"Dean. Ich will es so sehr, dass es wehtut. Es tut mir wirklich, körperlich weh." Sams Stimme zitterte. "Aber die sind hier, und wir können nicht, und Dean, das tut verdammt weh." Er hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Dean fühlte sich plötzlich schrecklich. Er wusste, wie sensibel Sam war, sowie emotional als auch körperlich (und Gott, er konnte es kaum abwarten, mit Sam alleine zu sein und zu sehen, wie empfindlich er wirklich war), aber er hatte beides unterschätzt.

"Tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, Sam." Und Deans Herz zerbrach, weil Sammy anfing zu weinen, zu wimmern und zu schniefen. "Tut mir so leid." Dean zog Sam in seine Arme, wo dieser sich seinen Gefühlen hingab, zitternd und keuchend.

"Sam? Geht es dir gut?" John stand auf einmal da, besorgt um seinen Sohn, als ob er Sammys Tränen hatte riechen können.

Dean streichelte Sams Haar, als dieser in seine Schulter weinte. "Es ist nur... du weißt schon." Dean wusste, dass John das ganze Drama auf die lange Reise beziehen würde. Sam wieder von den Freunden wegzureißen, die er gefunden hatte, er hatte nicht auf John gehört, der meinte, 'gewöhn dich nicht zu sehr an sie', da er wusste, dass sie nicht lang bleiben würden.

Johns Gesicht verdunkelte sich, es zeigte sich Schuld in seinem Gesichtsausdruck. "Tut mir leid, Sam." Er saß bei ihnen, die Hand auf Sams Rücken, bis keine Tränen mehr kamen. "War eine lange Reise für euch, Jungs. Und ein langer Tag. Wieso geht ihr nicht schon schlafen, während Bobby und ich das hier schnell fertig machen?"

Sam verzog sein Gesicht in Deans Schulter. Keiner von ihnen hatte sonderlich Lust darauf, in den kleinen Betten zu schlafen, die in den vollgestopften Raum gequetscht waren, in dem auch John schlief.

Bobby rief aus der Küche, "Hey, Ich habe mein zweites Büro für euch ausgeräumt. Dann habt ihr dieses Mal euer eigenes Zimmer." Sam hob sein vom Weinen gezeichnetes Gesicht und sah Dean überrascht an. "Hab die alten Einzelbetten auch weggeworfen. Da seid ihr langsam zu groß für. Alles, was ich auftreiben konnte, ist ein großes Doppelbett. Hab mir gedacht, dass teilen euch nichts ausmachen wird."

Sam rannte zum Auto, um ihre Cowboys-Bettwäsche zu holen, obwohl Bobby ihr Bett schon gemacht hatte. Aber Bobby verstand Jungs und ihre Mannschaften und es machte ihm nichts aus.

Dean half Sam, das Bett neu herzurichten und legte die Kissen auf ihren Platz, sah Sams Gesicht aufleuchten, es war, als ob diese kleine Sache Sam fühlen ließ, dass sie irgendwie doch eine Art Zuhause hatten.

"Okay, ihr zwei. Zähne putzen und ab ins Bett. Und ich erwarte, dass ihr die ganze Nacht liegen bleibt, ok? Und du stehst nicht mitten in der Nacht auf und durchsuchst meine Bücher, Sam." Bobbys Stimme klang ernst, mit einem kleinen Hauch Vergnügen.

"Werd ich nicht. Versprochen. Wir bleiben die ganze Nacht im Bett." Wie Sam das hinbekam, ohne lachen zu müssen. Dean wunderte sich.

In dem Moment, als Bobby die letzte Treppenstufe erreichte, fiel Sam auf die Knie neben dem Bett, zerrte eilig an Deans Gürtelschnalle und zog seinen Schwanz heraus. Das Gefühl von Sams weichen Fingern ließ Dean scharf die Luft einziehen.

Sam sah zu Dean auf, mit großen Augen. "Ich weiß nicht, wie das geht."

Sam würde ihn noch umbringen, dachte Dean. "Schon gut, Kleiner. Ich erklär's dir."

Sam setzte sich zurück auf die Fersen, ganz der wissensdurstige Schüler.

"Das wichtigste? Pass mit deinen Zähnen auf. Lass sie nicht drüberkratzen." Sam nickte, und Dean konnte praktisch hören, wie der Stift in Sams Kopf über Papier fuhr. "Ist auch egal, weil du es bist, Sam. Ich werde es lieben."

Sam schloss seine Augen langsam und öffnete sie wieder, wie eine Katze. Das bedeutete: Ich liebe dich und vertraue dir.

Dean hielt seinen Schwanz in der rechten Hand und rieb an der Spitze, feucht mit Lusttropfen, drückte sie an Sams Lippen, quälte ihn, er konnte nicht anders.

"Dean. Gib her."

Dean erzitterte. Das würde nicht lang dauern. Überhaupt nicht lang. "Mach ich. Hab's versprochen." Dean presste seinen Daumen an Sams Kiefer.

Sam zitterte schon.

"Soll ich dir sagen, was du machen sollst? Oder willst du's alleine machen?"

Sam hasste es, wenn man ihm sagte, was er tun soll. Hasste es. Wie viele Male hatte er Sam schon sagen hören, "Ich bin nicht blöd, Dean. Ich weiß schon, was ich zu tun hab'."?

Aber Sam war heute voller Überraschungen. Vor Dean kniend flüsterte er: "Sag mir, was ich tun soll."

Dean drückte die Wurzel seines Schwanzes, versuchte verzweifelt, nicht über Sams Gesicht zu kommen—zumindest noch nicht jetzt. Aber dieses Bild speicherte er für den späteren Gebrauch sicherheitshalber ab.

"Mach den Mund auf, Sammy."

Sam gehorchte.

Dean drückte die Spitze seines Schwanzes gegen Sams Lippen. "Leck dran. Nur an der Spitze." Der erste Kontakt von Sams Zunge an seiner Erektion ließ ihn zusammenfahren, fluchend, und er zog sich zurück.

"Hab ich's falsch gemacht?" Sam sah angeschlagen aus.

"Scheiße, nein. Nein. Hast du so gut gemacht. Ich versuche bloß... ich wollte noch nicht so früh kommen."

Sam sah verwirrt aus, zu Recht. "Warum? Ich will dich heute Nacht ganz oft kommen lassen."

Und schon wieder musste Dean sich zurückhalten, sein Sperma nicht auf Sams, süßem, neugierigem Gesicht zu verteilen.

"Gott, ich hab dich lieb, Sam." Dean fuhr mit den Fingern durch Sams Haar. "Liebe dich, verdammt."

Sam rutschte unruhig hin und her und griff nach Deans Oberschenkeln. "Dean. Bitte." Sam errötete, seine Augen suchten den Boden für einen kurzen Moment, schauten dann wieder hoch und trafen Deans Blick. "Ich will, dass du in meinen Mund kommst."

Und Deans Gesichtsausdruck sagte Sam, dass er nicht der einzige Winchester-Junge war, der es mochte, wenn sein Bruder ihm schmutzige Dinge sagte.

Dean ließ seinen Schwanz in Sams willigen Mund gleiten, mit einem Stöhnen, das von irgendwo ganz tief kam."So wunderschön. Scheiße, Sammy. Ich wünschte, ich könnte davon ein Foto machen."

Sam sah zu Dean auf, mit vollem Mund, und murmelte, "Beim nächsten Mal."

Und das war's. Dean verlor jegliche Kontrolle. Er bebte und zitterte und pumpte in Sams Mund, Sam saugte unbeholfen und versuchte, seine Zähne aus dem Spiel zu lassen, Dean war es egal, es interessierte ihn kein Stück, weil das gerade der beste Blowjob war, den er je hatte, Sammy auf den Knien, Dean anbettelnd, in seinen Mund zu kommen, Sam, der versprach, ihn wieder und wieder kommen zu lassen, der Dean sein OK gab, Bilder davon zu machen. Und Dean verstand nicht, wie er so viel Glück haben konnte, den zu haben, den er liebte, der ihm mehr gab, als er verdient hatte und jede schmutzige Fantasie, die er hatte mit ihm ausleben wollte, alles vereint im Körper der selben Person, er würde es nie verstehen.

Mit einem zurückgehaltenen Fluch und einem Mantra von "Sam…Sam….Sam…," kam Dean heftiger denn je zuvor, spritzte in Sams Mund. Als Sam die salzige Flüssigkeit auf seiner Zunge spürte, stöhnte er, als ob er es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht hatte, Deans Sperma zu kosten. Er vergrub die Finger in Deans Hüften, sein Rücken durchgebogen, schluckte alles, schloss seinen Mund um Deans Erektion und saugte stark—die Nachbeben von Deans Höhepunkt entwickelten sich zu einem ganz neuen Orgasmus, und er hatte niemals gedacht, dass sowas möglich wäre. Noch eine Ladung, fast so groß wie die erste, spritzte in Sams Mund. Sams Finger kratzten an Dean, als er zitterte und um den Schwanz seines großen Bruders herum stöhnte.

"Sam. Gott. Sam." Dean bekam nur noch einsilbige Wörter heraus. Sam konnte nur noch zittern und stöhnen.

Dean fiel neben Sam auf die Knie und drückte seine Hand in Sams Hose, wollte sein pochendes Bedürfnis stillen. Aber..."Scheiße. Du bist gekommen? Nur von…"

Sam warf seine Arme um Dean und presste seinen Mund an seine Kehle. "Nur von meinem Mund an dir."

Dean starrte Sam an, mit einem so intensiven Blick, dass es Sam fast schon Angst machte. Dann nahm er Sams Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn. Sanft, suchend, eine Geste, die sagte: du gehörst mir.

Sam erwiderte den Kuss, lehnte sich an Dean, öffnete sich für ihn.

Nach einem langen Augenblick zog Dean sich zurück. "Hey. Da bei der Raststätte, da hab' ich dir was versprochen."

___"Weißt du, was ich als erstes machen werde, wenn ich dich allein erwische, Süßer? Werd' dir die Klamotten ausziehen, dich hinlegen, deine Beine weit spreizen…und ich werde deinen Hintern lecken, wie bei einem Mädchen."____  
_

Sam blinzelte, erinnerte sich dann. Die Hitze stieg ihm in die Wangen.

Dean zog Sam auf seine wackeligen Beine, zog ihm das T-Shirt aus, machte seine Jeans auf. Er war schon wieder halb-steif, dank der kurzen Regenerationspause, mit der Teenager gesegnet waren. "Dachtest du, ich hätte das vergessen? Ich halte meine Versprechen immer, Kleiner."


	6. Ich glaub, wir sind allein

"Warte." Sam hielt Dean davon ab, ihm die Jeans auszuziehen. "Moment." Sam hatte ein ziemlich gutes Gehör, denn man hörte tatsächlich Schritte die Treppe heraufkommen.

Sam zog schnell sein T-Shirt wieder an.

"Falsch'rum!", flüsterte Dean. Sam sah ihn ängstlich an, zog das Shirt aus und drehte es auf die richtige Seite.

Es klopfte leise an der Tür. "Seid ihr noch wach?"

"Jep!", rief Dean lässig, saß auf der Bettkante und löste die Schnürbänder seiner Stiefel.

Sam versuchte, gelassen zu wirken, aber es misslung ihm vollkommen. Dean schlug ihm hart gegen die Schulter. Genau in diesem Moment drückte John die Tür auf—und sah Sam, wie er Dean böse anschaute, und Dean versuchte nicht einmal, sein Grinsen zu verbergen.

Es war ein total normaler Anblick.

"Bobby und ich fahren in die Stadt und holen dort etwas ab." Dean schaute auf, wollte plötzlich mehr über die Jagdstrategie hören. "Ich erzähl dir alles morgen, Dean. Kommt ihr zwei alleine klar?"

Dean und Sam starrten einander an, beide dachten: 'Ist das 'ne Fangfrage?'

"Ähm, ja, Dad." Sam konnte sein Glück kaum fassen.

"Und Dean, mach es deinem Bruder nicht so schwer."

Sam biss sich auf die Lippe, versuchte verzweifelt, sein Lachen zurückzuhalten.

Dean starrte John geschockt an. "Was?"

"Du weißt schon."

Dean sah Sam an, Hände wie ein Unschuldiger gehoben. "Was mach' ich denn?"

"Dean. Sei lieb zu deinem Bruder."

"Genau, Dean." Sam grinste Dean frech an. "Sei lieb zu deinem Bruder."

"Oh, ich werde richtig lieb zu Sammy sein." Dean drehte sich zu John und klimperte mit den Wimpern. "Ich werde _soo_ gut zu ihm sein."

"Übertreibs nicht, Dean. Denk an meine Worte."

Dean machte ein ernstes Gesicht. "Ja, Sir."

"Und Sam? Stifte deinen Bruder nicht an."

Sam verschluckte sich an der Luft. "Bitte?"

"Du weißt schon. Provozier ihn nicht."

Jetzt war Dean an der Reihe, sein Gelächter zurückzuhalten, drehte seinen Kopf Richtung Tasche auf dem Boden, um sein Gesicht zu verstecken.

"Mach ich nicht, Sir. Ich bin brav."

"Gut. Da ist Zeug für Sandwiches im Kühlschrank, falls ihr etwas essen wollt." Er wuschelte Sam durch die Haare, Sam hasste es, wenn jemand anderes als Dean das tat. "Und wir sind für ein paar Stunden weg, also wartet nicht auf uns."

Sam und Dean standen im Wohnzimmer, sahen den Hecklichtern von Bobbys Truck dabei zu, wie sie zu winzig kleinen Punkten wurden.

"Sind sie wirklich…"

"Weg?"

Sie standen dort, stocksteif. Die roten Lichter verschwanden langsam und tauchten auch nicht wieder auf.

"Ja. Sie sind wirklich weg."

Sam und Dean standen im Wohnzimmer und sahen einander an. Dann bewegten sie sich ruckartig von der Stelle und veranstalteten ein Wettrennen die Treppe hoch, bis in ihr Zimmer.

Sam zog sein T-Shirt aus, atemlos, lachend. Dean warf ihn aufs Bett, kitzelte ihn, brachte ihn zum Kichern und hilflos um sich schlagen, bis er quiekte (was Deans Herz ungefähr drei mal schneller schlagen ließ als sonst).

"Geh weg von mir!"

"Oh, das willst du nicht, kleiner Bruder." Dean schwang sein Bein über Sams Körper, setzte sich auf seine Hüfte, und kitzelte Sams flachen, nackten Bauch.

"Lass das!" Sam schlug Deans Hände zur Seite, aber dafür kitzelte er ihn nur stärker durch.

"Sag bitte."

Sam wälzte sich, Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht, er lachte so doll, dass sein Gesicht schon knallrot war "Runter...runter…"

Dean presste seine Finger an Sams Seite und kitzelte ihn nach oben hin durch, bis unter die Arme. Sam keuchte und trat nach ihm aus "Ich geb auf. Ich geb auf, bitte."

Dean lehnte sich zurück, schaute auf Sam herab, seine Finger schwebten über Sams Bauch. "Bitte _was_?"

Sam versuchte, seinen Atem wieder zu fangen. "Nicht mehr... nicht mehr kitzeln."

"Was tust du, damit ich aufhöre?"

Sam hechelte unter Dean, seine Augen glänzten mit Interesse. Langsam lehnte er sich zurück, warf beide Arme nach oben über seinen Kopf, sodass sie sich an den Handgelenken überkreuzten. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, sah zu Dean auf und sagte, "Alles."

Deans Glied zuckte, und Sams, direkt unter seinem, reagierte darauf genauso.

Dean öffnete Sams Hose. "Ich hab da noch ein Versprechen offen, das ich halten muss."

"Ja." Sams Stimme war viel zu sanft.

"Zwei, eigentlich."

Sam legte seinen Kopf zur Seite, wie ein verwirrter Welpe.

"Als erstes hatte ich versprochen, dich auszuziehen, und dir den Hintern wie bei einem Mädchen zu lecken."

Sam bog den Rücken durch. Er sah so wunderschön aus, so erwartungsvoll, dass Dean sich kaum beherrschen konnte.

"Und zweitens? Hatte ich dir versprochen, dass ich dich zum Schreien bringe."

Dean zog ihm die Hose aus, die Socken folgten, und dann zog er ihm ganz langsam die Boxershorts von den Beinen. Er stand am Ende des Bettes und zog sein T-Shirt aus.

Sams Augen weiteten sich und er stützte sich auf die Ellbogen, um zuzusehen. Dean wurde zuerst ein bisschen rot, spielte dann aber schnell mit, schenkte Sam ein freches Grinsen als er seine Hose öffnete, sah ihm dabei zu, wie er sich über die Lippen leckte, als er sie langsam auszog, gab seinem Sammy eine kleine Show.

"Scheiße, Dean. Du bist so…"

"Was?"

Sam schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Wunderschön."

Nackt kletterte Dean aufs Bett und drückte Sam sanft auf den Rücken. "Du bist der, der hier wunderschön ist, Sammy." Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von seinem kleinen Bruder nehmen, von seinen Muskeln, die sich mit der Zeit gebildet hatten, von seiner weichen Haut, von seinen unglaublichen Augen, und einem Schwanz, Scheiße, einem Schwanz, den die griechischen Götter verehren würden. Und das war noch nicht einmal alles.

"Lehn dich zurück, Sammy, Das wird dir gefallen. Fühlt sich _so_ gut an."

Sam ließ seinen Kopf zurückfallen. Dann richtete er sich auf. "Woher willst du das wissen?"

Dean zog mit seinem Kopf einen kleinen Kreis, grinste dann schelmisch. "Ronda Hurley."

Sam schürzte seine Lippen und kicherte.

Dean ließ seine Fingerspitzen über Sams Körper gleiten, spürte jede Muskelfaser und Kurve. Er senkte seinen Kopf, machte es sich zwischen Sams Schenkeln bequem, pustete warme Luft über Sams Schwanz, brachte ihn zum Zucken.

Dean hatte einen Geschmack dafür entwickelt, mit Sam zu reden, und es gefiel ihm. Er tippte gegen Sams Oberschenkel. "Beine spreizen."

Sam reagierte schnell, machte Platz für Dean zwischen seinen Beinen.

"Weiter."

Sam gehorchte sofort.

"Verdammt. Warum reagierst du nicht so auf meine Befehle, wenn wir trainieren?"

"Wenn ich das tun würde, würdest du mir dann meinen Arsch auf dem Hindernislauf lecken?"

Dean biss in die Innenseite von Sams Oberschenkel. "Fordere mich nicht heraus, Kleiner."

Sam keuchte. "Wenn du sowas machst, nehme ich jeden Befehl von dir an."

Dean merkte sich das fürs nächste Mal.

Dean hob Sams Hüfte an, drückte seine Schenkel zur Seite. Sam errötete heftig.

"Shhh... siehst verdammt schön aus, wie du da so liegst. Gott."

Dean sah hinab auf seinen kleinen Bruder, Beine für ihn gespreizt, seine Männlichkeit fast unaushaltbar hart und zuckend auf seinem flachen Bauch ruhend, sein Hintern entblößt, sein süßes, rosa Loch, einfach...da. Wartend.

Dean konnte nicht länger warten. Er ließ seine Zunge darüber fahren.

Sam sprang auf.

"Halt still, Sammy. Nicht, dass ich dich festbinden muss." Dean dachte darüber einen Moment lang nach. "Streich das wieder. Lass mich dich festbinden."

Sam sah zu ihm hoch, hechelnd. "Nochmal."

"Hey, wer erteilt hier die Befehle?"

"Mach's nochmal." Sams Pupillen waren geweitet.

Dean lachte. "Du herrische kleine Schlampe." Und er machte es nochmal.

Dieses Mal hielt er Sam stark fest, drückte seine Handflächen gegen seine Oberschenkel. Sam keuchte und biss sich auf die Lippe.

"Schon gut. Du kannst so laut sein, wie du willst."

Sam sah erschrocken aus. "Hab ich vergessen."

Dean griff nach einem Cowboys-Kissen und stopfte es unter Sams Hüfte, machte es sich dann zwischen seinen Beinen gemütlich. "Ich werd' hier 'ne ganze Weile bleiben, Kleiner."

Sam stöhnte.

Dean leckte ihn noch einmal, langsam und feucht. Sams Beine zitterten unter Deans Händen. "Oh Gott. _Oh Gott_."

Dean streifte seine Lippen gegen die Innenseite von Sams Oberschenkel. "So ist es gut, Süßer. Sag mir, wenn es sich gut anfühlt."

Er leckte über Sams festen, pinken Muskelring, rollte seine Zunge langsam, ließ sie jedes mal ein wenig rein fahren, als sie über die Mitte glitt, dann schnippte er die Spitze über die Öffnung, presste sie ein Stück hinein, hielt sie dort still.

Sam gab einen Laut von sich, der eigentlich ein Wort darstellen sollte, dann aber zu einem langgezogenen Stöhnen zerfiel.

Dean spannte seine Zunge an, durchbrach den äußeren Muskelring, Sam verkrampfte unter ihm, schrie leise auf.

"Fühlt sich das gut an?"

"Alles, was du machst, fühlt sich gut an," keuchte Sam. "Aber Gott. _Das_. Verdammt, Dean."

Dean brachte seine Hände herum zu Sams runden Backen, zog sie auseinander. Sam war viel zu hineingesteigert in die Situation, um jetzt noch rot zu werden, stattdessen griff er hinter seine Knie und zog somit seine Oberschenkel zurück.

Dean drückte seine Daumen auf beide Seiten von Sams Schließmuskel, zog sie sanft auseinander. "Komm schon, Baby. Lass mich rein."

Nach ein paar weiteren, quälend langsamen Liebkosungen mit seiner Zunge fing Sam an, die süßesten Geräusche von sich zu geben, die Dean je gehört hatte. Kleine Keucher und Stöhner tief aus seinem Inneren. Und wie er sich bewegte… rollte seine Hüften, fickte sich selbst mit Deans Zunge, komplett ohne Scham oder Anstand, als ob er gar nicht wüsste, dass so etwas existiert. Komplett arglos und offen, vollkommen verloren in der Lust, die es ihm bereitete, sich Dean in der aller intimsten Weise hinzugeben.

Dean konnte nicht verhindern, selbst Lustgeräusche von sich zu geben, stöhnte, als Sam sich für ihn öffnete, als seine Zunge von der rauen Oberfläche des äußeren Muskelringes bis zur weichen, samtigen Textur des Fleisches dahinter gelangte. "So gut," murmelte er. "Fühlst dich so gut an, Sam."

Sam war derjenige, der sich vor Lust wandte, aber plötzlich war Dean derjenige, der verzweifelt war. Er wollte mehr, wollte seine Zunge so tief in Sam schieben, wie es einem Menschen möglich war. Er vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen Sams Backen, sog an seiner süßen, rosa Öffnung. Sam schrie auf, seine Stimme rau. "Dean. Oh, verdammt, Gott. Verdammte Scheiße. Tu es. Los, tu es." Sams Stimme spornte Dean an, er schob seine Zunge tiefer in Sam, leckte ihn von innen, schmeckte ihn, leckte ihn, bis er sich weitete, und heilige Mutter Gottes, irgendwie schmeckte Sam gut, irgendwie tat sich Dean selbst weh, bei dem Versuch, seine Zunge ganz nach oben in den Arsch seines Bruders zu schieben, und er schmeckte so verdammt gut, fühlte sich samtig weich an, und niemand, wirklich niemand, hatte das je zuvor mit Sammy gemacht, und Dean würde sicherstellen, dass es auch niemand anderes je tun würde, nur er. Bloß er.

"Ja. Ja. Ja.", kam es von Sam.

"Mach weiter, Sammy. Du kannst so laut sein, wie du willst." Sam fing an, stille Schreie von sich zu geben, warf seinen Kopf hin und her, seine Hände krallten sich ins Bettlaken. "Willst du mehr? Soll ich dich noch ein bisschen mehr mit meiner Zunge ficken, Kleiner? Gefällt dir das?"

"Nicht aufhören. Gott. Bitte hör nicht auf. Bitte. Dean. Mehr."

Dean brachte seinen Mund wieder über Sam und sog heftig, stach seine Zunge wieder und wieder in ihn hinein, kitzelte einen spitzen Schrei aus seinem sich windenden, verschwitzten kleinen Bruder. Dann nahm er seinen Mund weg, Sam reagierte mit einem kleinen Laut aus Protest, der aber schnell erstummte, als Dean die Spitze seines Zeigefingers gegen Sams Öffnung drückte.

"Du dachtest, das fühlt sich gut an? Oh, was ich noch alles mit dir machen werde..."

Sam erzitterte unter ihm. Er war wirklich so empfindlich, wie Dean es gehofft hatte, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Sam war eine Droge, und Dean war schon abhängig.

Dean drückte die Spitze seines Fingers hinein, penetrierte den Muskelring mit Leichtigkeit, feucht von Speichel, vorbereitet von Deans talentierter Zunge.

"Ist es das, was du willst?"

Sam versuchte sich aufzurichten, fiel dann wieder aufs Bett zurück, gab kleine Laute von sich. Er drückte den Rücken durch, ließ Dean seinen Finger weiter einführen. Dean fluchte, als Sam sich für ihn öffnete, als er seinen Finger bis hinter den zweiten Muskelring brachte.

Als Sam Deans Finger komplett hinein gleiten spürte wurde er verrückt, hob seine Hüften und fickte sich selbst auf Deans Finger, laut schluchzend, so laut, spreizte seine Beine so weit, wie er konnte, Hände wanderten über seine Brust, eine streichelte seine Brustwarzen, die andere in seinen Mund, er saugte an seinen Fingern.

Er war wie eine Naturgewalt, sich windend und schreiend, wieder und wieder, formte jetzt Worte. "Dean" und "Bitte" und "Will für dich kommen" und "Gott, bitte fick mich" und Dean musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht hier und jetzt einfach in seine Hand zu spucken, seinen Schwanz anzufeuchten und Sam zu nehmen.

Aber er hatte Sam versprochen, das nicht zu tun. Noch nicht. Nicht, bis Sam alt genug war. Alles andere, ja, verdammt. Aber nicht das. Er wollte warten. Es richtig machen. So lange, wie er es noch durchhalten konnte.

Also fickte Dean seinen kleinen Bruder mit seinem Zeigefinger, und leckte einen breiten Streifen an der Unterseite von Sams Glied entlang, ließ ihn jammern. "Willst du kommen, Sammy?"

Sam hob seinen Kopf, sah Dean direkt in die Augen. "Gott bitte Dean bitte Dean verdammt ich sterbe bitte Dean oh Gott bitte…"

"So ist's gut, Kleiner. Ich lass dich für mich kommen. So laut, wie du willst. Keiner hier, der dich hören kann." Und Dean stülpte den Mund über die Spitze von Sams unerträglich hartem Schwanz, saugte, fuhr hoch und runter, sog heftig daran, leckte über die empfindliche Stelle, an der Spitze und Schaft aufeinandertrafen, und kräuselte seinen Zeigefinger, drückte nach oben…und Sam schrie, bog den Rücken durch und riss die Hüften nach oben, als er sich seinem Bruder hingab, und schrie wieder, ein lauter Schrei tief aus seinem Innern rauschte durch ihn, wie ein Geständnis, und er kam mit gewaltigen Spritzern, die Dean so hart in der Kehle trafen, dass er husten musste.

Sam wimmerte, pulsierte wieder und wieder, leerte sich in Deans Mund. Und Dean nahm alles auf. "Schmeckst so gut, Sam." Er leckte den pulsierenden Schlitz, brachte Sam zum Erzittern, entließ noch eine letzte, schwache Menge Sperma. "So verdammt gut."

Dean kroch hoch zu Sam, legte seinen Mund über Sams...und Sam öffnete ihn für Dean, leckte den Geschmack von sich selbst aus dem Mund seines Bruders, stöhnte dabei, leckte über Deans Lippen, tief in seinen Mund hinein, und das war's. Das war's, verdammt. Dean rieb seinen Schwanz an Sams Bein, baute Reibung auf, fickte seinen Mund mit seiner Zunge, Hände so heftig in Sams Haare gekrallt, dass er in Deans Mund keuchte, und das war's.

Als ihn sein Orgasmus überströmte, gab er einen überraschten Laut von sich, er vergaß alles um sich herum, spürte nur noch seinen Körper vor Lust zittern, und jetzt war es Dean, der schrie, wegen den überwältigenden Gefühlen aufheulte, Sam klammerte sich an seine Schulter, sah mit Bewunderung zu ihm auf.

Dean muss tatsächlich ohnmächtig geworden sein, denn er kam wieder zu sich, als Sam ihn an den Schultern rüttelte. "Dean? Dean."

Dean rollte sich von Sam herunter und ließ sich neben ihn fallen."Mmph."

Sam stützte sich auf einem Arm ab und zog sanft mit dem Finger Muster über Deans Rücken. Nach einer Weile sagte Dean: "Was machst du...sind das Wörter?"

"Lateinisch."

"Was Lateinisch?"

Sam lächelte, Zähne strahlten weiß in der Dunkelheit. "Naja, das—" sein Finger machte sorgfältig ein paar Schnörkel—"ist ein Schutzgebet—" nun ein anderes Muster " —ist ein Besitzritual—" ein paar simple Bewegungen "—ist 'Ich liebe dich'."

Sam hatte es noch nie vorher gesagt. Nicht in Worten. Nicht so.

"Besitzritual, hm? Willst du, dass ich mir dein Zeichen tätowieren lasse, Sammy?" Dean machte Witze—oder nicht.

Sam spürte es. "Würdest..du würdest das nicht machen. Oder?"

Dean besah sich Sams Gesicht, das vom Mondlicht durch das Fenster erleuchtet wurde, so aufmerksam und hoffnungsvoll. "Würdest _du_ denn?"

"Alter, ich würde mir 'Mein Herz gehört Dean Winchester' auf die Brust tätowieren lassen."

"Ich mein's ernst, Sam. Würdest du das machen?"

Sams Gesicht wurde düster. "Ich würde mir das ohne Witz auf die Brust tätowieren lassen, aber dann würdest du mich umbringen."

"Ja, ist ein bisschen schwierig, das Dad zu erklären."

"Dean. Wovon sprichst du?"

"Ich würde dein Zeichen tragen, wenn du meins trägst."

Sam war zwar außergewöhnlich sensibel, aber trotzdem weinte er eigentlich nicht so mir nichts, dir nichts. Und jetzt lag er da, weinte zum zweiten Mal in der selben Nacht. "Ja," flüsterte er an Deans Mund. "Ja."


	7. Lass mich

Etwas später war Dean eingeschlafen, mit dem Kopf auf Sams Brust, und plötzlich spürte er Sams Hand seinen unteren Rücken entlang streichen. Er verspannte sich, drückte reflexartig seine Hüften in Richtung Sam, sein Glied zeigte schon Interesse. Sam presste seinen Mund an Deans Kehle. Dean wollte sich wegdrehen, aber Sams Hand auf seiner Brust hielt ihn davon ab. „Lass mich."

Dean murmelte irgendetwas unverständliches, warf dann seinen Kopf zurück, ließ Sam seine Haut lecken und küssen, so sanft, dass er es kaum spürte—und irgendwie machte ihn das noch schärfer, als wenn Sam mit voller Kraft über ihn herfallen würde.

Sam rutschte unter Dean hervor und ließ ihn auf dem Bauch auf der Matratze ruhen. Sam setzte sich auf Deans Rücken, strich mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Haut, berührte ihn wieder kaum, und trotzdem war der Effekt markerschütternd für Dean.

Dean war daran nicht gewöhnt. An nichts von all dem. Ganz offensichtlich war er nicht an diese 'mit-seinem-Bruder-schlafen'-Sache gewöhnt, aber in letzter Zeit fand er sowieso, dass manche gesellschaftliche Normen lächerlich wären, wenn man sie einmal genauer betrachtete, und Sam und er waren sowieso kaum als Teil der Gesellschaft zu bezeichnen. Also die normal gewesene "Ohh, Inzest ist ekelhaft."-Sache? Deans Meinung nach nicht so ein großes Problem.

Außerdem war er nicht daran gewöhnt, mit Kerlen zu schlafen. Klar hatte er hier und dort mal ein bisschen herum experimentiert. Sich mit Vince Criesco zu ein paar Softpornos einen runtergeholt. Sich von Mike Dodd nach einem echt guten Joint einen blasen lassen. Aber das war's eigentlich schon. Kerle, allgemein gesehen, waren nicht sein Ding. Nur Sam. Irgendwie stand Sam außerhalb aller Regeln und Normen. Er hatte kaum angefangen, den Körper seines Bruders kennenzulernen und ihn zu berühren, und es war schon alles, was er wollte.

Er war nicht daran gewöhnt, das zu bekommen, was er wollte. Das war etwas großes. Aber Sam wollte ihn. Nach all dieser Zeit des Beobachtens und Wartens, war es wirklich wahr. Sam wollte ihn. Und nicht nur einfach so. Er wollte ihn, als wenn er über Sams Leben und Tod bestimmen würde. Er wollte ihn so, wie _er_ Sam wollte. Und er wollte Dean alles geben.

Aber das Eigentliche war, dass Dean es nicht gewöhnt war, mit solcher Liebe und Hingabe behandelt zu werden. Klar hatten sich schon ein paar Mädchen in ihn 'verliebt'. Manche behandelten ihn sogar wie einen Filmstar, gaben mit ihm an oder fielen fast in Ohnmacht, wenn sie ihn sahen, und man konnte sehen, dass sie ihn wirklich bewunderten, aber das war die Sache, die in Deans Kopf völlig falsch klang. Es fühlte sich verwirrend an, ungesund.

Klar, dass sein kleiner Bruder in ihn verliebt war, sollte sich eigentlich auch ungesund anfühlen. Aber das war es eigentlich nicht. Und zum Teil war das so, weil Sam einfach Reinheit ausstrahlte. Wenn Sam jemanden liebte, war diese Liebe Reinheit selbst, weil es _Sam_ war, der sie fühlte.

Und hier lag Dean nun, schmolz unter Sams Streicheleinheiten dahin, als er ihn mit seinen Berührungen und seinen Blicken—es gab kein anderes Wort dafür—verehrte. Dean konnte es durch Sams Fingerspitzen strahlen spüren, spürte, wie es in seine Haut eindrang und in seine Knochen sank. Spürte, wie Sam ihn mit so einer Sanftheit, so konzentriert, so voller Liebe, berührte.

Dean war wirklich nicht daran gewöhnt.

Sam rutschte ein wenig weiter hinunter, sein Gewicht verlagerte sich auf Deans Oberschenkeln, und ließ die Finger über Deans unteren Rücken fahren, über seinen Hintern.

Es war wahrscheinlich das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass Dean so hörbar einatmete. Sams Berührungen fühlten sich an wie kleine Stromstöße, etwas, was er vorher noch nie gespürt hatte.

Er zog mit seinen Fingern kleine Kreise, streichelte dann über die kleinen Einbuchtungen an jeder Seite der Hüfte, und wieder zurück.

Dean streckte ihm seinen Rücken entgegen, seine Haut erwachte zum Leben.

Sam bewegte sich weiter hinunter, strich über die Rückseite von Deans Oberschenkeln. Dean machte ein sanftes, ruhiges Geräusch, bei dem er niemals zugeben würde, dass er sowas von sich gäbe. Denn ein Dean Winchester gab schlicht und einfach keine sanften, ruhigen Geräusche vor Lust von sich.

Sam bewegte seine Hände zu Deans Knien und schob sie sanft auseinander, legte sich zwischen sie. Er benutzte seinen Mund an der selben Stelle, ließ seine geöffneten Lippen fast ohne Druck über Deans unteren Rücken fahren, schwebte über Deans Hintern, atmete warme, feuchte Luft über seiner Haut aus.

Dean biss sich auf die Lippe. "Oh Gott." Er wollte doch nicht… oh Gott, bitte. Bitte lass ihn...

Sam fuhr seine Zungenspitze aus, leckte so, so sanft über Deans Haut, bewegte sich über seine Lenden, bis zu der Stelle, an der sich sein Hintern und sein Oberschenkel trafen, züngelte genüsslich daran.

Sam legte seine Hände auf die Rückseite von Deans Schenkeln, drückte sie vorsichtig auseinander. Um Erlaubnis bittend.

Dean spreizte seine Beine für Sam. Zustimmend.

Sam ließ seine Zunge über den Spalt von Deans Hintern fahren, zuerst nur ganz oben. Dann nochmal, drückte sich ein bisschen tiefer. Näher.

Dean ächzte, bog den Rücken durch, neigte seinen Hintern nach oben, und spreizte seine Beine weiter, öffnete sich für Sam.

Sam leckte zwischen seinen Backen, wie ein Kätzchen, die Zungenspitze schlüpfte dazwischen, berührte kaum die Stelle, an der Dean seine Zunge jetzt verzweifelt spüren wollte.

Auf einmal war Dean ganz schüchtern geworden. Sein ganzer Dirty Talk wie ausgetrocknet. Sein süßer, kleiner Bruder war kurz davor, ihm den Hintern zu lecken, und dafür fand er keine Worte.

Sams Zunge leckte vorsichtig, probeweise, als hätte er Angst, dass es sich doch nicht so gut anfühlen würde. Ein sanftes Ausatmen und seine Zunge zog einen weiteren, feuchten Streifen, diesmal etwas gewagter.

Dean keuchte, krallte seine Hände ins Laken. Sam quittierte das mit einem Stöhnen, als er begann, über Deans enges, kleines Loch zu fahren, wieder und wieder.

"Heilige Maria Mutter Gottes, _Sam_." Dean war wieder zu Worten gekommen. Zwar waren sie nicht besonders feinfühlig, aber gerade war auch kein Bedarf danach.

Sam kicherte und Dean wandte sich hin und her, weil es kitzelte. "Mach ich's richtig?"

Dean pustete eine warme Ladung Luft heraus. "Ohh." Er lachte. "Ja. Gott, ja, du machst es richtig."

Sam leckte noch einmal über die gesamte Fläche, kräuselte seine Zunge an der Öffnung, und fuhr dann noch einmal langsam bis ganz nach oben zur Mitte. Gottverdammt, der Junge würde ohne viel Übung zu einem regelrechten Sex-Ninja werden, dachte Dean.

Sam zog sich ein Stück zurück, pustete warme Luft über die feuchten Stellen. Dean erzitterte. "Mehr?"

Als Antwort stützte sich Dean auf Arme und Knie und bot Sam seinen Hintern an.

Sam nahm das Angebot an. Gierig. Anscheinend mochte Sam es genau so sehr wie Dean, den jeweils Anderen auf diese Weise zu verwöhnen. Für solch einen süßen, jungfräulichen Jungen war Sam ziemlich offen, wenn es um Sex ging. Wenn er erst einmal die Grundsätze kannte, hielt ihn keine Schüchternheit zurück, aber er war auch nicht so schlampig, wie einige der Mädchen, mit denen Dean Sex hatte (allerdings immer, seit dem allerersten Mal, mit Kondom, unter den strengsten Safer Sex-Regeln, weil Dean immer gewusst hatte, dass er eines Tages mit Sammy zusammen sein würde, und er wollte ihn ohne Schutz nehmen, wollte sauber genug sein, damit er in seinen Mund und in seinen Hintern kommen konnte, ohne seinen Sammy zu gefährden).

Und so wie Sam leckte und sog und stöhnte, gefiel es im wirklich, Dean auf diese Art und Weise zu verwöhnen.

"Gott, Sammy. Ich halt's nicht mehr lang aus…"

Sam knabberte an Deans rechter Backe. "Hab's dir ja gesagt. Will dich heute Nacht ganz oft kommen lassen." Und er leckte in Deans Hintern hinein, brach Dean dazu, sich zu entspannen, sich zu öffnen, ihn reinzulassen. Er passierte den ersten Muskelring, zitterte, als er das erste Mal die weiche, seidige Haut innen berührte.

Bei dieser Berührung von Sams neugieriger, cleverer Zunge schrie Dean auf, ließ sich auf einen Arm fallen und seine Rechte Hand griff nach seinem Schwanz, als er fühlte, wie sein Höhepunkt anfing, seinen Körper zu durchströmen. Er massierte sein Glied hart und schnell, sein Orgasmus entwickelte sich unheimlich rapide, seine Stimme war brüchig, er gab einen Laut von sich, halb Stöhnen, halb Schluchzen, "Sam. Scheiße. Oh Gott. Sam."

Sam griff mit beiden Händen nach Deans Backen, zog sie auseinander und fickte Dean mit seiner Zunge, tauchte so weit hinein, wie es ihm möglich war, leckte ihn von innen, ging noch tiefer, und Dean kam mit Sams Namen auf den Lippen.

Er brauchte ein paar Minuten, um seinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, zitternd und nach Luft schnappend. Dann ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen und rollte sich herum, zog Sam hinunter, sodass er mit beiden Beinen neben Deans Hüften auf ihm saß, hielt ihn in den Haaren fest, küsste ihn langsam und fest, leckte dann an Sams Lippen, zeigte ihm, dass es nichts gab, was zu schmutzig oder ekelhaft war, um es zu tun. Als Dean das tat, fing Sam an, gewaltig zu zittern, machte kleine Hechelgeräusche in Deans Mund.

"Gefällt dir das auch? Wie ich den Geschmack von mir selbst aus deinem Mund lecke? Verdammt, Sammy, du bist verdammt noch mal perfekt. Perfekt." Sam stieß seine Hüften unkontrolliert nach oben, fickte die Luft, wollte Dean haben, wollte endlich kommen. "Mein Süßer. Kleiner." Sam erzitterte. Fiel fast auseinander. Kam fast, unberührt. Nur durch die Begierde und den Klang von Deans Stimme.

Dean entschloss, dass er die Idee gut fand, Sam unberührt kommen zu lassen, und wollte sie ausprobieren—später. "Willst unbedingt für mich kommen, oder?"

Sam stöhnte und ließ sein Becken kreisen, lehnte sich aber nicht nach unten, um seinen Schwanz an Dean zu reiben, wusste genau, dass Dean um Erlaubnis gebeten werden wollte. Er mochte dieses Spiel. Mochte es, Sam betteln zu lassen. Er mochte es, sich hundertprozentig sicher sein zu können, dass Sam das hier wollte.

"Bitte. Lass mich."

Dean platzierte seine mit Sperma gesprenkelte Hand auf Sams Glied und fing an, es zu pumpen. Als er realisierte, was Deans Hand so glitschig machte, dass es Deans Sperma auf seiner Hand war, gab er einen überraschten Schrei von sich und verkrampfte, kam so heftig zum Orgasmus, dass er fast dabei schluchzte, Dean starrte ihn ungläubig an, flüsterte, "So gut. So gut. So gut.."

Sam fiel weinend in Deans Arme. Nach ein paar Augenblicken schniefte er und sagte: "Tut mir leid. Weiß auch nicht, warum ich so bin."

Dean strich Sam eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Pssst. Du brauchst dich dafür nicht zu entschuldigen. Niemals. Das ist super."

Sam sah durch seine feuchten Wimpern zu ihm auf. "Findest du nicht, dass ich mich wie ein Baby aufführe?"

"Willst du mich verarschen? Gott, nein. Du...alter, du bist gerade so heftig für mich gekommen, dass du weinen musstest. Das ist...du weißt gar nicht, wie super das ist." Dean strahlte wie an Heiligabend. Und irgendwie war es das gerade auch. Falls der Weihnachtsmann ein verdrehter, perverser heidnischer Gott war.

Sam rieb sich mit der Rückseite seiner Hand über die Augen. "Ist das...ist das was gutes?"

Dean strich mit der Hand über Sams Wange. "Das beste, was es gibt." Er küsste ihn sanft und vorsichtig. "Du. Bist das beste."

Und so schliefen sie ein, in einander verwickelt, Arme um den Oberkörper des jeweils anderen. Und sie hörten das Geräusch von Bobbys Truck nicht, der zum Haus hinauf fuhr. Und sie hörten Bobbys und Johns Fußstapfen auf der Treppe nicht, wie sie an ihrer geschlossenen Tür vorbeiliefen und in ihre getrennten Schlafzimmer am Ende des Ganges verschwanden.


	8. Das wirst du lieben

Der Geruch von gebratenem Speck weckte die Beiden, immer noch ineinander verwickelt. Sie starrten einander geschockt an, wussten, dass John irgendwann hereinkommen würde, sich nur durch ein leises Klopfen ankündigend.

"Müssen bald mal ein Schloss in die Tür bauen," murmelte Dean, als sie hastig ihre Kleidung anzogen. Dean saß auf dem Bett und band sich die Schuhe zu. "Du gehst als erstes runter, Sammy. "

Sam gab Dean einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und wollte sich zur Tür bewegen. Dean zog ihn zu sich hinunter und schmiss ihn aufs Bett, setzte sich auf seine Hüfte, hielt seine Handgelenke über seinem Kopf aufs Bett gedrückt und küsste ihn stürmisch.

Sam winselte, drückte seinen Rücken vom Bett. "Nicht fair, Dean." Dean biss sanft in sein Ohrläppchen. Sam erzitterte und drückte Dean mit Kraft von sich. "Hör auf."

Dean stand überrascht auf. "Tut mir leid. Dachte, dir würde das gefallen."

Sam sah Dean mit einem ernsten Gesicht an. "Tut es auch. Das ist das Problem. Du kannst nicht einfach...du kannst das nicht einfach so machen."

"Warum nicht?", fragte Dean perplex.

Sams gesamter Körper war gespannt, die Venen an seinem Hals zeichneten sich ab. "Weil...das direkt in meinen Schwanz zieht. Wenn du das machst...wenn du mich nicht kommen lässt...du kannst das nicht einfach machen und dann von mir erwarten, dass ich so nach unten gehe."

Dean verstand das.

Er drückte ihn zurück aufs Bett und legte sich neben ihn, fummelte an Sams Hose herum. "Wie schnell kannst du für mich kommen, Kleiner?" Dean schob seine Hand in Sams Hose, um sein Glied, und umschloss mit den Lippen sein Ohrläppchen, sog und leckte daran.

Die Antwort war: ziemlich schnell. Und heftig.

Dann sank Sam auf die Knie und stellte Dean wortlos die selbe Frage, als er seinen Schwanz in den Mund nahm, und ihn mit großen, braunen Augen ansah.

Dean antwortete ihm in Rekordzeit.

Sie gingen runter zum Frühstück. Bobby hatte frischen Speck gebraten, eine große Kanne starken Kaffee gekocht und brutzelte gerade etwas in der Pfanne.

Dean blieb in der Mitte der Küche stehen. "Machst du...Schokoladenpfannkuchen?"

"Was, hast nicht gedacht, dass ich sowas kann, oder? Mein Aussehen täuscht da gewaltig, Dean."

"Aber…" Dean fand keine Worte. "Schokoladen. Pfannkuchen."

Mary hatte immer Schokoladenpfannkuchen gemacht.

John machte nie Pfannkuchen, ob mit oder ohne Schokolade.

Dean starrte Bobby mit Bewunderung an.

Bobbys Mund entspannte sich und er lächelte. "Bin nur froh, euch wiederzusehen. Wollte euch etwas Schönes machen. Außerdem hatten euer Dad und ich eine echt gute Nacht."

Sam setzte sich an den Tisch, zog den Stuhl neben sich für Dean hervor. Dean setzte sich, ein wenig verwirrt. Sam schenkte ihnen jeweils eine Tasse Kaffee ein, fügte zu seiner Milch und Zucker hinzu.

Dean nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, schwarz. Bobby packte drei dicke Pfannkuchen auf einen Teller, gebettet in ein Nest aus Speckstreifen, und setzte ihn Dean vor die Nase.

"Ich bin tot. Und das hier ist der Himmel." Er warf Sam einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, und drückte seinen Oberschenkel unter dem Tisch.

Dean platzierte eine Pfütze aus Sirup auf seinem Pfannkuchenstapel und nahm einen großen Bissen. "Mmmmh Himmel," murmelte er.

Bobby wandte sich von den Jungs ab und bearbeitete weiter seine Pfanne. "Deine kommen sofort, Sam."

Sam beobachtete Dean beim Essen, mit einem komischen Grinsen im Gesicht, seine Zunge ausgestreckt, um sich über die Unterlippe zu fahren.

"Trink deinen Saft, Sam. Damit du groß und stark wirst."

"Noch nicht." Sam leckte sich wieder über die Lippen.

Und Dean wurde klar, was er da tat. Sam schmeckte Dean auf seinen Lippen. Und er mochte es. Mochte es sehr.

Dean musste seine Augen für einen Moment schließen, um seine Beherrschung zu bewahren. Als er sie öffnete, fuhr Sam gerade mit dem Finger durch die Mischung aus Sirup und geschmolzener Butter auf Deans Pfannkuchen, steckte ihn in den Mund und leckte ihn gründlich sauber, die Augen auf Dean gerichtet.

Dean legte den Kopf schief und sah Sam mit einem Blick an, der ihm ganz viele Dinge versprach, sobald er ihn das nächste Mal allein erwischte.

John trampelte in die Küche, voller Energie.

Bobby stellte Sam seinen Teller mit Pfannkuchen und Speck auf den Platz.

"Danke, Onkel Bobby," sagte Sam, rührte sein Essen aber nicht an.

John ging hinüber zur Küchenzeile und begann, Speck direkt aus der Pfanne zu essen.

"Ess dein verdammtes Essen, Sam," flüsterte Dean.

"Will den Geschmack von dir nicht aus meinem Mund kriegen." flüsterte er zurück.

Dean presste seine Handflächen auf den Tisch und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein. Dann lehnte er sich zu Sam und flüsterte in sein Ohr: "Ich geb dir später mehr. So viel, wie du willst."

Er lehnte sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl und sagte in normaler Lautstärke: "Ess dein Essen, bevor es kalt wird, Sam."

Sam formte ein Wort mit dem Mund, "Versprochen?"

Dean hielt seinen kleinen Finger hoch.

Sam fuhr mit der Zunge noch ein letztes Mal über die Innenseite seiner Wange und spießte dann ein großes Stück Pfannkuchen auf.

Nachdem sie alle gegessen hatten und Bobby ausreichend dafür dankten, setzten sich John und Bobby mit den Jungs ins Wohnzimmer und erklärten ihnen, was alles in vergangenen Nacht geschehen war.

"Wir kommen dem Dämon, der eure Mutter getötet hat, langsam näher." Dean setzte sich gerade auf und Sam lehnte sich nach vorn. "Haben eine Spur zu…"

"Zu einem Nest," spuckte Bobby aus.

John lachte leise. "Ja. Ein Nest voller Dämonenanhänger."

Dean blinzelte. "Voller was?"

"Menschen, wenn man die noch so nennen kann," fügte Bobby hinzu. "Leute, die den Dämonen helfen wollen. Die für sie arbeiten. Ihnen Gefallen tun. Und die Dämonen geben ihnen dafür eine kleine Geschmacksprobe. Machen sie ein bisschen dämonisch."

"Das ist schrecklich." Sam schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Ja. Das ist es wohl." Johns Gesichtsausdruck war eisern. "Sind genau so, wie die Monster, die wir jagen. Man darf sich nur nicht täuschen lassen, weil sie menschlich aussehen. Dass sie größtenteils Menschen sind. Aber größtenteils ist nicht genug."

"Aber Dämonen sind doch super mächtig. Wieso brauchen sie Menschen, die Sachen für sie erledigen?"

"Wir verstehen nicht alles, was sie tun, oder warum sie es tun, Sam," sagte John.

"Sie sind nur ein anderes Werkzeug, dass ihnen Hilft, Dinge kaputtzumachen." Bobby ging zum Tisch am Ende des Raumes und holte ein zusammengefaltetes Papier.

"Ist ja auch egal, wir haben gestern Abend einen Anruf bekommen, dass sie einen dieser Dämonenanhänger gefangen haben."

Dean runzelte die Stirn. "Das was ihr abholen musstet? Das war ein Mensch?"

"Kein Mensch, Dean. Hast du nicht zugehört? Es war ein Dämonenanhänger." Bobby faltete das Papier auseinander und breitete es auf dem Tisch aus

John fuhr fort. "Also, wie haben dieses...Ding verhört. Und ein paar sehr nützliche Informationen aus ihm herausgequetscht."

Sam hielt seine Hand hoch. "Warte. Was? Verhört? Und wie?"

John lehnte sich nach vorn. "Wir sind Jäger, Sam. Keine Babysitter. Und wir sind im Krieg. Das weißt du." Sam sah auf den Boden. Er wusste, dass es stimmte. "Diese Dinger sind keine Menschen. Für die gibt es keine Grundrechte." Sam schien das zu gewaltig zu stören, aber er hatte kein Gegenargument dazu, also blieb er still.

"Welche Informationen habt ihr bekommen?" Dean leitete das Gespräch wieder in seine ursprüngliche Richtung

"Wie viele in dem Nest sind. Was sie für den Dämon gemacht haben. Und das allerbeste, er hat erzählt, wo sie ihre Basis haben."

"Er wollte uns zuerst keine Adresse geben. Bis euer Dad mit ihm fertig war. Blöder Hurensohn." Bobby schüttelte den Kopf.

Sam und Dean starrten ihren Vater mit Bewunderung an.

"Also, wir stellen jetzt einen Plan zusammen und verfolgen sie dann. Wir brauchen den Anführer vom Nest, dann können wir ihn als Köder benutzen. Den Dämonen einfangen." Johns Gesichtsausdruck sah glücklicher aus, als die Jungs ihn für eine lange Zeit gesehen hatten. Bobby ließ die Jungs die handgezeichnete Karte auf dem Tisch betrachten und zeigte ihnen, wo der Dämonenanhänger meinte, dass dort das Nest wäre.

John kam zum Tisch hinzu und erläuterte die Grundlagen des Plans. "…und dann können wir sie in unsere Falle locken. Aber wir müssen erst ein bisschen herumlaufen und ein paar Dinge vorbereiten. Später brauchen wir eure Hilfe, aber jetzt ist es noch besser, wenn wir euch für eine Weile hier lassen. Könnt ihr ein paar Tage auf euch selbst aufpassen, vielleicht eine Woche?"

Dean sah Sam an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war gelassen. "Ja, Sir. Nehmt euch so viel Zeit wie ihr braucht, ich kümmere mich um Sammy."

John ging zur Treppe. Sam atmete tief ein. "Dad? Was ist passiert...nachdem er euch die Informationen gegeben hat?"

John hielt an und blickte über seine Schulter zurück. Seine Augen waren traurig. "Kind, wenn man einen tollwütigen Fuchs fängt, kann man ihn nicht wieder einfach so im Wald freilassen."

Bobby nahm die Jungs mit in den Supermarkt, damit sie sich aussuchen konnten, was sie essen wollten. Sam besorgte sich Sachen, mit denen er Salat machen konnte. Dean holte Hamburger, Hot Dogs, Spaghetti Bolognese und Zutaten für das einzige, was er sonst noch anzurichten wusste: Nudel-Thunfisch-Auflauf.

Bobby packte drei Six-Packs Bier in den Einkaufswagen. "Die sind dafür da, um euch von meinem Whiskey fernzuhalten. Da nehmt ihr euch nicht einen Tropfen von, und ich kenne den 'mit-Wasser-verdünnen'-Trick. Und ich weiß genau, wie viel in jeder Flasche drin ist, und da wollt ihr euch nicht mit mir anlegen." Bobby kraulte seinen Bart. "Aber sagt eurem Vater bloß nichts davon. Und trinkt nicht alles auf einmal. Nur eins pro Abend, für jeden von euch. Zwei, wenn es unbedingt sein muss. Und wenn ihr mehr trinkt, kotzt ihr gefälligst in die Toilette und nirgendwo sonst hin. Und nehmt euren Kater danach wie ein Mann. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

"Wir haben uns verstanden." grinste Dean.

"Danke, Onkel Bobby."

Später half Bobby Dean und Sam die Lebensmittel wegzuräumen, kroch in die Anrichte, um dort das Bier zu verstecken, signalisierte Dean vorher noch, wo er es finden würde.

John trank eine Tasse kalten Kaffee und griff nach seiner Marschtasche, packte sie voll mit dem, was sie brauchten. Dean folgte ihm von Raum zu Raum, um sicherzustellen, dass er nichts vergaß, damit er nicht noch einmal zum Haus zurückkehren musste.

"Ich ruf euch jeden Abend an und erklär euch die Lage. Sam, Bobby hat dich für die Schule angemeldet, nächsten Montag geht's los. Bis dahin sollten wir zurück sein, aber falls nicht, Dean, musst du ihn um 7 Uhr hinfahren, damit er sich seinen Stundenplan abholen kann. Mehr Infos sind in dem Briefumschlag am Kühlschrank." John wuschelte Sam durch die Haare. "Und sag ihm mal, dass er sich die Haare schneiden lassen soll, ok?"

"Viel Glück dabei," gab Sam mit einem Lächeln zurück.

"Und nicht faul werden. Ich möchte, dass ihr jeden Tag trainiert, Sonntags könnt ihr euch ausruhen. Woran arbeitet ihr gerade, Dean?"

"Zielübungen—auf sich bewegende Ziele schießen. Boxen. Ausdauer."

"Und Sam, was lernt ihr?"

"Wir lernen den Exorzismus auswendig. Amerikanische Mythen. Und Karteikarten."

"Welche?"

"Wie man was tötet."

"Sehr gut." John lächelte. "Bin stolz auf euch, Jungs."

Sam zog ganz leise die Luft ein. Aber Dean hörte es.

"Ok, wir müssen los. Haben viel zu tun. Dean, nimm deinen Bruder nicht ganz so hart ran."

Dean leckte sich die Lippen. "Sammy nicht so hart rannehmen. Check."

"Lass ihn ein bisschen Spaß haben, ok? Ein bisschen Dampf ablassen. Mach auch mal, was er will." Sam musste kämpfen, um nicht zu grinsen.

"Gut. Wir sind sobald wie möglich wieder zurück." John gab Dean eine Männerumarmung (ein Arm um die Schultern, einen Schritt nach vorn, mit der anderen Hand zwei mal auf den Rücken klopfen), und ging Richtung Haustür.

John und Bobbys Schritte hallten durch den Flur und die Treppen hinunter. Bobbys Truck sprang ratternd an und fuhr davon.

Sie warteten in Ruhe. Der Truck war verschwunden.

Sam schlug Dean gegen den Arm. "Hast du Dad gehört? Sollst mich meinen Spaß haben lassen. Tun, was ich will."

Dean kam näher, seine Hände legten sich über Sams Hintern. "Klar, Süßer. Nachdem ich dich hart rangenommen habe."

Sam lehnte sich vor, küsste Dean stürmisch, als ob er es schon den ganzen Morgen hätte tun wollen.

Hatte er ja auch.

Dean mochte das Gefühl seines kleinen Bruders an ihm.

"Du schmeckst nach Kaffee, Sam." Sams Atmung ging schon schneller. "Hatte versprochen, das für dich zu ändern." Und Dean musste nicht einmal Druck auf Sams Schultern ausüben.

Sam fiel auf die Knie und ließ Dean seinen Schwanz auspacken. Er rieb ihn über seine Lippen, gegen seine Wange, ließ seine Haare darüber fallen. Dean stöhnte. "Schneid dir nie die Haare, Sammy, Niemals."

Sam leckte Deans Schwanz in breiten, langen Streifen, wie eine Kugel Eis, schnippte seine Zungenspitze über den Schlitz, stöhnte, als ein Lusttropfen seine Zunge befeuchtete.

"Gott, du liebst das, oder? Liebst es wirklich."

Sam sog an der Eichel, massierte den Schaft dann mit flinken Fingern. "Du schmeckst gut." Sam atmete tief ein und wieder aus. "Wollte das schon so lange machen, Dean. Kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen."

Dean zitterte. "Seit wann? Wann hast du das erste Mal daran gedacht, meinen Schwanz zu lutschen?"

"Ist schon lange her." Sam stülpte seinen Mund wieder über Deans Glied, vertrieb jeden Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Er bearbeitete ihn dieses Mal etwas raffinierter, lernte aus Deans Stöhnen und Atmen, was sich gut anfühlte, und was sich 'verdammte-Scheiße-ich-komm-gleich'-gut anfühlte.

Und dann hatte Dean eine Idee.

Er zog Sam auf die Beine. "Klamotten. Aus." Er zog sich schnell aus, schmiss seine Turnschuhe zur, pulte die Socken von seinen Füßen, und dann mussten sein T-Shirt, die Jeans und die Boxershorts auch dran glauben. Sam tat das Selbe, seine Augen wanderten durch den Raum, zum Fenster in der Küche, durch das man ins Wohnzimmer schauen konnte. "Bist du sicher—"

"Die sind weg, Sam. Nur wir." Dean zog ihn für einen Kuss zu sich, war unfähig, seine Lippen von Sams zu nehmen. Dann nahm er seine Hand und führte ihn zum großen, gemütlichen Sofa. "Leg dich hin."

Sam streckte sich auf der Couch aus, Dean kniete neben ihm, von Sams Gesicht abgewandt, seine linke Hüfte berührte die Couch, nun nahm er Sams Schwanz in den Mund. Er bearbeitete ihn für einen kurzen Moment, bis Sam stöhnte und seine Beine spreizte. Dann sagte er: "Willst du mich wieder in deinem Mund haben, Sammy?"

"Gott. Ja."

Dean schmiss sein linkes Bein über Sam, stützte sich auf sein rechtes Knie und bewegte sich wieder über Sam, sein Schwanz schwebte direkt über seinem Mund. "Du wirst das hier lieben, Kleiner" Er drückte sich vorsichtig in Sams offenen Mund, Sam nahm ihn mit einem Stöhnen auf, dann nahm er Sams Männlichkeit in seinen Mund, seine Hände griffen nach seinem Hintern.

Das Geräusche, dass aus Sams Mund entwich war wild, barbarisch. Er sog an Deans Schwanz, seine Hüften zuckten nach oben, er fickte Deans Mund, keuchte mit jedem Atemzug ein bisschen auf.

Dean konnte diesem Gefühl fast nicht standhalten, scharf und zitternd, so offen, sein Mund voll von Sam, Sams Mund voll von ihm, genau hier auf dem Sofa. Die Symmetrie der Beiden war erstaunlich. Er leckte Sams Schwanz. Sam leckte seinen. Ihre Hände griffen nach dem Hintern des jeweils anderen, kneteten, nahmen einander so tief wie möglich auf, reagierten auf jedes feuchte Drücken oder Ziehen ihrer Zungen mit einem Stöhnen, rollten ihre Hüften, stöhnend und knurrend und zischend, Dean leckte an der Spitze von Sams Schwanz, und Sam machte es ihm nach, spiegelte alles, was Dean mit ihm tat.

Dean wurde langsamer und sog sich zärtlich, so langsam, an Sams Länge hinunter, bis zum Anschlag, Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, dann zog er sich zurück, seine Zunge presste sich gegen Sams hartes Fleisch, leckte über die Spitze, dann wieder runter, versuchte, die Lust zu verstärken.

Sam machte es Dean nach, und Dean fiel auf, dass er Sam so etwas beibringen könnte. Ihm beibringen könnte, wie er seinen Schwanz lutschen sollte.

"Scheiße," stöhnte Dean mit vollem Mund. "So gut, Kleiner. Ich lass dich in meinen verdammten Mund kommen." Er hielt's nicht mehr lang aus. Konnte es nicht mehr aushalten. Wollte nicht. Er legte seine Hand um Sams Schwanz und sog am letzten Drittel, fest und erwartungsvoll, seine Faust folgte dem Rhythmus seines Mundes.

Sam fiel unter ihm auseinander, sein Mund machte das nach, was Dean mit ihm anstellte, er schrie auf, ohne die Verbindung zwischen seinen Lippen und Deans Glied zu trennen, dann schlang er beide Arme um Deans Rücken und hielt ihn fest, nahm ihn tiefer auf, gab die süßesten, hilflosesten Lustgeräusche von sich, zuckte in Deans Mund, spritzte heiß und salzig hinein, ein intensiver Geschmack, aber nicht unangenehm, weil es Sam war. Sam, der in seinen Mund kam.

Und auf einmal war alles, was Dean wollte, dass Sam in seinen Mund kam, wieder und wieder, er wollte dieses totale Vertrauen und die Hingabe spüren, wie Sam sich ihm hingab, wie er Dean einen Teil seines Körpers gab, seine Essenz, damit Dean sie schlucken konnte, sie zu einem Teil von sich machen konnte. "Das ist mein Körper," dachte Dean, als er Sam schluckte, und dann war es um ihn geschehen, er zitterte und stöhnte, Sammys Mund feucht und heiß an ihm, saugte an ihm, zog es aus ihm heraus, wollte es, wollte ihn wieder schmecken, wollte es. Wollte Dean.

Und Dean hob seinen Kopf an, presste seine Wange gegen Sams Oberschenkel und heulte auf, gab Sam das, was er wollte.


End file.
